Juegos del destino
by Jennifer Hernandez
Summary: Cuando uno siempre se encuentra resignado a perderlo todo, el destino brinda una sorpresa, muchas veces dicha sorpresa nos da alegría y paz, muchas otras tristeza y angustia. Una historia llena de amor, besos y juegos del destino…
1. Chapter 1

Como cualquier mañana entre en el restaurant de siempre, la mesera me miro y sin dirigirse a mí sabía lo que ordenaría como cada mañana. Llego así pues el café a mi mesa, aquella que estaba al lado del gran ventanal. Me gustaba mirar la gente pasar _"Como si eso tuviese algo de extraordinario"_ pensé para mí.

La mesera regreso ofreciéndome más café y no me negué, aquella mesera que a pesar de mi falta de atención nunca había dejado de coquetearme. De alguna manera admiraba su perseverancia.

La gente que pasaba por la calle y la que entraba al local me miraba y murmuraba, pocos se atrevían a pedirme un autógrafo o a acercase siquiera y la prensa se ocultaba y respetaba mi adorada y querida soledad.

Entonces vi de reojo cuando alguien se sentó frente a mí, no deje de ver mi café y esperaba que al ver mi rechazo se retirara como los demás, no me encontraba realmente de humor para gente estúpida.

-Hola- Salió de su boca y mi corazón latió con un frenesí que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía… ¿Acaso era ella? Aun con miedo de desilusionar mi corazón, con miedo a que mis oídos me engañasen no deje de ver mi taza como si fuera lo más importante… La gente del lugar se encontraba expectante, como si supieran que de un momento a otro la miraría fríamente y la haría correr. Entonces antes de que pudiera decir algo ella hablo otra vez…

-Mocoso engreído, después de que vengo a buscarte así me pagas-

No podía equivocarme…_"Es ella" _dijo una voz dentro de mí, levante pues mí mirada lentamente y vi como sus rizos dorados iban en total libertad y su nariz respingada no se encontraba tan inundada de pecas como antaño, mi corazón deseo decirle _"Te he extrañado"_ pero de mi boca solo pudo salir:

-Nunca esperes nada a cambio de algo- ¡No! Eso no era lo que deseaba decir, me maldije, ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Quién mandaba sobre mi cuerpo ahora?- Vi la desilusión en sus ojos, aquellos ojos esmeralda que ahora se veían apagados… La gente seguía en silencio y me harte. Me levante poco a poco, deje unos billetes en la mesa y la tome de la mano, una mano aterciopelada, delicada…mi corazón latió más rápido.

Me miro sorprendida por mi gesto y entonces una lluvia de flashes cayeron sobre nosotros dos, comenzamos a correr entonces y cuando los perdimos la solté, extrañaría el rose de su mano…

Me quite la boina, las gafas y la mire con las manos en las rodillas aspirando fuertemente…

-Perdiste forma pecas- Dije sonriéndole, la verdad que se veía hermosa con sus mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello alborotado. Me acerque a ella y la abrase como un acto reflejo, ni bien me di cuenta de lo que hacia la solté…

-¿Qué haces por acá? ¿Por qué me buscaste?-

-Yo estaba de paso- Susurro desviando la mirada y apareció un leve sonrojo al pronunciar:

-Deseaba verte- La alegría me invadió como una corriente eléctrica viajando a la velocidad de la luz por mis venas. Suspire y sonreí.

-¿Cómo esta Albert?- _"Se habrá casado contigo"_ pensé tristemente.

-El salió a dar un paseo con su prometida, pero si deseas podemos encontrarnos con el- Dijo como si me hubiera leído la mente.

La tome de la mano nuevamente y comenzamos a caminar por una calle menos transitada…

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Tu también…te…te…casaste?-

-No, aun no…- ¿Acaso ningún otro se había fijado en la hermosura de ella?

-Tendrás que estar rodeada de ciegos y sordos entonces-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Sentí la sangre en mi cara, lo había dicho en voz alta, ahora no me quedaba de otra…

-Porque eres hermosa y aunque no pudieran darse cuenta de ello con escuchar tu voz o sentir el roce de tu piel caerían rendidos ante ti-

La vi sonrojarse, me encantaba, y las ganas de besarla me llenaban por completo, pero debía controlarme…

-¿Y Susana?- Llegaría el momento en el que preguntaría…

-Ella ya no está conmigo- ¿Le preocupaba? –Se fue con su amante- Aclare deseándole tranquilidad.

-Lo siento- Murmuro

-No te preocupes- Le sonreí

-¿A dónde me llevas Terry?- "Terry" pero que dulce sonaba al salir de su boca, me detuve ¿A dónde la llevaba? No lo sabía, solo sabía que me encantaba su olor, y su compañía entonces se me ocurrió.

-¿Qué harás hoy Candy?-

-No tengo nada planeado-

-Entonces acompáñame- Ni siquiera me pregunto a donde, pero subió al coche conmigo y conduje, el lugar no estaba lejos y el silencio no era incomodo, volteaba algunas veces a verla y la encontraba mirándome, se sonrojaba…

Llegamos, le abrí la puerta del coche y note su sorpresa, entonces le explique:

-Cuando recién tuve mi éxito en el teatro, -Le ofrecí mi brazo e hice que caminara junto a mi- Compre este lugar, sencillo pero la vista me encanto- _"Me refugiaba aquí cada noche que lloraba por ti" _dije para mí. Aquel verde campo lleno de colinas en las que se alzaba el sol por el momento oculto entre los grises nubarrones.

-Es hermoso Terry- dijo sonriendo y vi como sus esmeraldas rieron.

-Por aquel lado esta una pequeña cabaña- Señale al horizonte…

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-No lo sé…de alguna manera, cuando estaba aquí…te sentía conmigo- La solté y me senté en el césped, la mire desde abajo y la vi aun más bella, con su cabello flotando en el aire. _"Quizá no se siente"_ pensé, seguro que la familia Andrew la había convertido en una "dama". Pero que equivocado estaba cuando la vi recostarse cómodamente mientras un suspiro salió de entre sus rosados labios. Las ganas de apoderarme de ellos no se habían desvanecido, pero solo aquel recuerdo del beso en el lago era lo que me quedaba, un recuerdo y un deseo que no sería capaz de cumplir.

Coloco sus brazos detrás de su cuello y cerró los ojos, se veía aun más hermosa ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué había aparecido justo cuando me resignaba a su olvido? Me apoye en mi brazo derecho y la mire, mire como su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, algo acelerada por cierto, como sus rizos encontraban lugar en aquella verde alfombra y disfrutaba de la vista hasta que ella sin abrir los ojos pronuncio:

-¿Qué esperas?-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para besarme- Me quede atónito ¿Ella también lo deseaba? Vi entonces como se levantaba y me miraba fijamente ¿Esa era la Candice que yo había conocido? ¿O esta era otro mucho más madura y segura de si?

Se acerco lentamente a mi boca, observe como cambiaba su mirada de mis labios a mis ojos, pensé que en cualquier momento me besaría pero entonces vi como cambiaba su rumbo y dirigiéndose a mi oído susurro:

-¿Tienes un cigarrillo?-

_CONTINUARA…_

_¡HOLA MIS ADORADAS Y QUERIDAS LECTORAS! NO CREAN QUE DEJARE COMPARTAMOS EL AMOR A MEDIAS, PERO ES QUE ASI LAS DEJARE ENTRETENIDAS EN LO QUE ENCUENTRO UN BUEN FINAL PARA EL. GRACIAS POR LEER Y YA SABEN, TOMATAZOS Y RECOMENDACIONES DEJENME UN REVIEW QUE NO SABEN QUE BIEN ME HACE. ¡MIL GRACIAS POR SU ESPERA!_

_ATTE: JENNIFER HERNDANDEZ SU AMIGA._


	2. Chapter 2

Sonreí, se alejo y se recostó nuevamente…

-Lo deje- Le conteste…

-Entonces la armónica funciono-

-Algo así- Toque mi bolsillo izquierdo, siempre la llevaba conmigo y la más mínima oportunidad disfrutaba de su música…

-Si…yo tampoco fumo, solo quería decirte que te he extrañado-

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan atrevida?-

-No lo sé, ya no soy esa niña inmadura de ayer- Seguro que no pensé…

-Albert se preocupara- Murmuro sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Disculpa si te causo problemas-

-Para nada…Me estoy divirtiendo- La vi cómoda y me tranquilizo…

-Quizá debamos irnos, creo que comenzara a llover-

-Terry…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Aun me quieres?- Pregunto mirándome, entonces la mire en silencio cuando un relámpago cruzo el cielo seguido de un sonoro trueno…La lluvia comenzó a caer y enseguida me puse de pie.

-¡Corre!-Ella me detuvo jalándome el pantalón y dijo:

-Mejor disfrutemos- Cerro los ojos y sonrió…Esta loca, pero esa era la candy de siempre…Mire sus pecosas mejillas sonrojadas por las frías gotas de lluvia cerré mis ojos también por un momento y aspire el dulzoso sabor a tierra mojada.

-¿Hermoso no?- Dijo levantándose.

-Muy hermosa- Conteste atontado por sus bellas esmeraldas que me miraban, que tonto… comenzó a reír rompiendo así el silencio, un estornudo por parte de ella apareció y entonces le dije:

-Te resfriaras, vamos- La tome pues de la mano y la encamine a la cabaña rápidamente…

La cabaña era pequeña, pero acogedora… La sala contaba con una chimenea y un sofá, la cocina tenia lo indispensable y en medio de esta una mesa redonda con dos sillas todo de madera.

Le di una toalla, una camiseta mía y prendí la chimenea, la noche estaba por llegar…

-Lo siento, te daría alguna bata o algo pero ninguna mujer ha venido aquí, por lo menos no desde que yo la comprara- Explique apenado.

-No te preocupes por eso- Se sentó en la alfombra y comenzó a secar su rizado cabello…

-¿Prefieres café o té?- Pregunte dirigiéndome a la cocina…

-Café…aun no me contestas Terry…-

-¿El qué?-

-Si aun me quieres o no- Me recordó acercándose a la cocina, entonces la taza que tenía en mis manos resbalo y comencé a recoger los pedazos cuando uno atravesó la palma de mi mano.

-¡Maldición!- Murmure, la sangre comenzaba a manchar el piso.

-¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?- Pregunto examinándome la herida.

-No- Conteste avergonzado, yo era un adulto y me apenaba el hecho de aceptar que mi madre me lo había advertido…Coloco mi mano debajo del chorro de agua del fregadero y arrancando un trozo de la falda de su vestido me vendo la mano.

-No debiste hacer eso- Me sonrió

-No te preocupes, detestaba este vestido, y no me has contestado…- Insistió sin soltar mi mano aun, cerré los ojos, suspire y respondí:

-Jamás deje de pensar en ti, si, aun te quiero- Abrí los ojos entonces con miedo y vi en sus esmeraldas comprensión.

-Terry…yo…ayúdame- suspiro, me preocupe…-La tía abuela quiere casarme con un tal Patrick Socransky- La lleve a la sala y tomamos asiento aun sin soltar sus manos, vi como derramo una lagrima e inmediatamente la había secado de su mejilla.

-¿Albert lo sabe?-

-No, yo no quiero ocasionarle problemas…-

-Candy- susurre.

-Terry yo no quiero casarme con él, yo aun te quiero…- Entonces no me importo y la abrase, sentí como las lagrimas inundaban mi camisa, ella siempre preocupándose por los demás sin importarle que fuera de ella…Su llanto se aminoro y se aparto un poco de mi. Deslice mis dedos por sus mejillas y la sentí arder, la levante con dulzura y le pedí que se cambiara, entro pues a mi habitación y pocos segundos después abrió la puerta, que bien se le veía mi ropa…

-Recuéstate- Le hable mientras la acompañaba a la cama, el arrope y cuando estaba por salir me hablo:

-Terry no me dejes- Regrese y me acosté a su lado.

-Te ayudare Candy, ahora descansa- Intente tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba su frente, su olor a rosas me invadía, era hermosa, y me necesitaba…Entonces estaba seguro que en algún momento me sentiría tal como un príncipe defendiendo a su princesa del horrible dragón. –Yo te cuidare Candy- susurre finalmente…

Desperté a mitad de la noche y me levante silenciosamente, llegue a la cocina y prendí un foco que estaba por agotarse, levante con más cuidado los trozos de porcelana y limpie la sangre… Recordé entonces en vendaje, se había visto muy tranquila, seguro era gran enfermera… Termine por prepararme un té, me sentía intranquilo, preocupado y con muchas dudas en mente.

Regrese a la habitación y toque su frente nuevamente, ya no tenía fiebre, abrí las cortinas y tome asiento, mire entonces como su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, sus rizos alborotados por toda la almohada y los gestos que hacía con la boca… Bebí mi te lentamente, esperando encontrar respuestas, pero la única que venía a mi mente era que la amaba, que la amaba como a nadie en mi estúpida vida, me levante y busque mi saco, saque la armónica y tomando asiento otra vez comenzaron a salir las notas de aquel instrumento, notas que salían no solo de la armónica si no desde lo más profundo de mi corazón…


	3. Chapter 3

Desperté con una manta encima de mí, observe en la ventana que estaba detrás mío como el sol comenzaba a alzarse. Me dolía el cuello, había dormido en la silla de una manera bastante incómoda.

Me estire y busque a Candy con la mirada, me levante preocupado, no estaba en el baño, y en la mesa de la cocina se veía un desayuno servido pero a ella no la vi, tome mi chaqueta y Salí corriendo.

La divise entonces sentada en una de las colinas y me acerque:

-Te enfermaras otra vez- Le dije y coloque mi chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

-¿tu mano esta mejor?-Pregunto sin mirarme

-Ah…si, gracias- Me senté junto a ella.- ¿Te convertiste en una grandiosa enfermera no?-

-Ojala hubiera sido así-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Deje de trabajar porque la tía abuela me lo prohibió -

-Candy ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Albert te apoyaba siempre, no me digas que es esa prometida suya la que lo hace cambiar de opinión-

Ella tardo en responder…

-Ella no le permite pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, Albert no se entera de lo que me sucede, y cuando lo sabe es muy tarde-

-¿Quién es?-

-¿Quién es quién?- Pregunto como si no me escuchase con atención

-¿Con quién está comprometido Albert?-

-Su nombre es Valery Port-

-No tengo la menor idea de quien sea, pero me pregunto porque Albert se enamoro de ella-

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo- Suspiro, esto parecía un melodrama.

-¿Ya has desayunado?-

-No, te estaba esperado…gracias por cuidar de mí en la noche…-

-No te preocupes, vamos, ven- Me levante ofreciéndole la mano, me sonrió y caminamos juntos de regreso.

-¿Tú te convertiste en un gran actor no?-

-Si…todo gracias a ti-

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con tu talento-

-Pero si con lo que me hizo explotarlo- Me miro un poco sorprendida y guardo silencio como si agradeciera mi agradecimiento por más tonto que sonase eso.

Comimos en silencio, estaba delicioso, hacia mucho no desayunaba en casa, hace mucho no desayunaba. Y esta vez, dejando a un lado el hecho de comer algo delicioso en casa por primera vez, me magnifico el tenerla frente a mí, sonriéndome durante cada bocado.

Se puso su vestido roto y subimos al auto, seguro la reprenderían por mi culpa.

-Toma- Le dije dándole mi abrigo.

-¿Para qué?-

-Estoy seguro que tendrás problemas por no llegar a dormir y por llegar con tu vestido en pedazos- Comencé a reír ella me siguió y tomo el abrigo.

Llegamos al hotel y la acompañe hasta su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta, y dentro se escuchaba un pequeño alboroto. Entro lentamente y pude ver a Albert abrazado a alguien, seguro era la tal Valery, chica pelirroja de ojos negros, la tía abuela sentada con su cara de perro y otro tipo rubio que estaba frente a la ventana, se giro al escuchar la puerta abrirse y en cuanto él la vio corrió hacia ella y le abrazo.

Celos, enojo…jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto celo dentro de mí. Desesperación, impotencia al no poder ir y arrebatarla de sus brazos.

Ella no se alejaba ni tampoco decía nada, solo miraba hacia la alfombra como si jamás la hubiera visto, la alejo de él y la tomo de los hombros, entonces vi el porqué sus esmeraldas se encontraban tan muertas. Todos me miraban con reproche…

-Buenos días- Entonces ella busco mis ojos.

-Buenos días Terrence, mucho tiempo sin verte- Saludo Albert acercándose a mí, estreche mi mano con él, pero aun sintiendo la felicidad de ver a mi viejo amigo la furia no me abandono. –Déjame presentarte, Tía abuela, Valery, Patrick el es Terrence Grandchester-

-Un placer- Me dijo su prometida sonriéndome descaradamente

-Un honor señor Grandchester- Pronuncio Patrick sin soltar a Candy

-Supe que te casarías, felicidades- Le dije a Albert ignorando el hecho de que la tía abuela Elroy me había hecho menos, claro…solo era un simple actor…

-Gracias- murmuro.

-Candice ¿Dónde habías estado?- Le pregunto la vieja, candy la miro con temor y nuevamente busco mi mirada…

-Estuvo conmigo señora, ayer paseábamos por una de mis propiedades y comenzó la lluvia, lo que no nos permitió regresar a tiempo-

-¡Esto es una vergüenza! ¿Y tu vestido? ¿Por qué esta en tan malas condiciones?-

-Se atoro en una rama abuela- Mintió, entonces escondí mi mano…

-Se supone que eres una dama Candice- Exclamo levantándose y saliendo del lugar… ¿Por qué su prometido no la había defendido? Yo debía hacer algo. Silencio, incomodo silencio, las ganas de tomarla de la mano y correr con ella me inundaban pero no podía, no debía, no era correcto hacerlo…

-William, ya ha regresado tu protegida ¿Podemos irnos de una buena vez?- Maldita mujer, ahora comprendía, a medias, pero comprendía.

-Valery, por favor- Mire a Albert y rodé los ojos, vi como me miraba sorprendido, me acerque al tal Patrick como lo había presentado Albert y como si me perteneciera tome la mano de candy y la atraje hacia a mí. El me miro incomodo…

-Vámonos- le susurre, los tres presentes observaban la escena pero no decía nada…

-Terry- Me miro abriendo sus esmeraldas de par en par.

-¿A dónde se supone que la llevara?- Exclamo Patrick colocándose delante de ella, haciendo que yo soltara su mano…

-Planeo llevarla conmigo- Conteste sin más.

-Yo soy su prometido y ella es una dama, no puede permitirse salir con cualquiera-

-¿Cómo que su prometido?- Pregunto Albert exaltado

-¿Acaso no lo sabías? Tú el gran defensor de la pecosa ¿No lo sabías? Maldición Albert ¿Qué te ha metido esa mujer en la cabeza?-

-Terrence por favor- Me miro con seriedad y Valery fingió indignación

-Y tu- Dije mirando al tal Patrick- No soy cualquiera, seré un simple actor, pero soy Terrence Grandchester y ahora que lo pienso yo nunca hago lo correcto- La tome de la mano y la jale hacia mí, ella no opuso resistencia, entonces comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Terrence detente!- Escuche a gritar a Albert detrás de mí. Entonces, justo cuando estaba entrando al pasillo sentí como alguien sujetaba mi hombro y me hacia girar para regalarme un doloroso puño en la barbilla. Vi al tipo que apenas hacia unos minutos se había ganado todo mi desprecio y soltando a Candy me puse en guardia.

-Ven aquí imbécil-

-¡Patrick!- Se escucho el ladrido de la vieja detrás de mí

-Señora disculpe la situación pero esto es inaudito no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados-

-Inaudito es el hecho de que yo no sepa que estos dos están comprometidos abuela ¿Puede explicarme que otras decisiones ha tomado sin mi consentimiento?-

-William, vámonos, perderemos la reservación- Dijo la pelirroja retocándose el maquillaje. Todos hablaban menos una… ¿Dónde estaba? La busque con la mirada y la vi sumisa. Quizá no la protegía como ella esperaba que la protegiese… Mire a Patrick y de un solo golpe provoque que cayese al suelo.

-Esperaba más de ti- Le dije sincero, todos me miraron.

-Contigo quiero hablar- Exclamo Albert empujándome hacia la habitación. De reojo vi como un botones llegaba para recoger al imbécil y vi a la tía abuela acercarse a Candice.

-Albert no la dejes sola, por favor, Albert-

-No es la primera vez que se enfrenta a ella Terry- Dijo cerrando la puerta- Ella es valiente… ¿Quieres algo de beber?- Pregunto "cortes"

-No gracias, mejor dime de una vez ¿De qué quieres hablar?- Me tumbe en el sillón y me dispuse a escuchar ya que no había de otra.

-De porque después de tantos años en los que Candy tomo valor para buscarte, buscar tu ayuda, tu lo haces de este modo.-

-¿De qué modo?-

-Trayéndola a casa después de un día y una noche sin saber nada de ella, estábamos preocupados- contesto Albert apretando su tabique y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se veía mal, se veía estresado…

Me levante molesto, la quería a un lado mío. Quien sabe que le estaban diciendo esas viejas venenosas.

-¿En serio no sabías que Candy estaba comprometida?-

-No-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Últimamente hablo poco con ella-

-Por Valery ¿Cierto?-

-No es solo Valery, tengo trabajo y muchas cosas encima mío Terry-

-¡Esa no es excusa Albert! Ella te ha necesitado-

-¡Ella también te ha necesitado a ti! Y dime ¿Dónde estuviste?-

Cerré la boca y los ojos con fuerza ¡maldita sea la situación! ¿Cómo es que había pasado de un momento tan como el día de ayer a otro tan desesperante como el actual?

-Dejemos eso a un lado por el momento, concentrémonos en que reconozco que quiso venir a esta ciudad para buscarte y casarse contigo-

-¿A qué diablos te refieres?-

-Venimos a parar a Nueva York porque Candy me lo pidió, Valery quería ir a Paris pero la convencí de que no, y fue un trabajo muy duro-

Guarde silencio, esperaba una explicación concreta, completa…

-Yo sabía que candy te quería ver pero no que quería que la ayudaras a librarse de Patrick, creí que solo era un amigo, Maldita sea-

-Creo que ya no hay más que hablar, me iré con Candy. Hare lo que ella quiera, con tal de que sea feliz, sin más represión de parte de tu afamada abuela-

-Me parece correcto, pero será difícil-

-¿Qué es difícil?-

-El que Patrick Socransky la quiera dejar ir-

-Me importa muy poco lo que el tal Patrick Socransky quiera-

-Esto es tan difícil. Terry dejemos esto para otro día, estoy a dos semanas de casarme, esa mujer me está volviendo loco, que el vestido, que los invitados, que el pastel, que la luna de miel. La abuela me presiona cada vez más y estoy perdiendo a mi Candice-

-¿Entonces no te casa por amor?- Me miro y comenzó reír

-Deje de creer en eso hace mucho, si algún día me casaba sabia que sería por negocios, creo que me gusta solo sentir amor por la vida y la naturaleza, mataría por estar en un bosque en lugar de estar dentro de esa aburrida oficina, pero es mi deber-

-Me alegra ser actor-

-Me alegra que seas actor- Le sonreí, al menos lo tenia de mi lado ¿sería de ayuda no?-


	4. Chapter 4

-Bueno, si es todo lo que tenias que decirme- Le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Terry…solo cuídala y no causes tantos problemas, Patrick no es tan mala persona pero cuidado, nadie estará para ayudarte, ni siquiera yo- Explico seriamente mirando hacia otro lado, no le tome importancia y continúe.

-Si, si como sea, pero ¿Qué será de ti Albert? Amigo, no te cases -

-No me queda de otra-

-Siempre existen caminos, solo debes encontrarlos- Le sonreí y gire la perilla.

-Los encontrare Terry, los encontrare- Escuche el susurro detrás de mí.

Al salir no los vi, lo único que mis ojos vieron fueron las manchas de sangre en la alfombra ¿Qué tanto daño le podía haber hecho? Vi a mí alrededor buscando algo, una pista, lo que fuera. Pulse el botón del ascensor y mientras esperaba por mi mente pasaba de lo peor.

Me canse de esperar y corrí por las escaleras, baje los 4 pisos y al llegar al lobby mi corazón se detuvo. En la entrada principal vi como subían Valery, Patrick, La vieja Elroy…y como empujaban a Candice al interior del auto, mis piernas parecían no responder, pero aunque pudiera no serviría de mucho. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Vi como me miro, me miro con ojos sorprendidos y atemorizados. Patrick la empujaba dentro pero ella se aferraba a la puerta. Desee que leyera en mi mirada que tenía que correr. Entonces no grite, solo moví mis labios hablando más para mi aunque deseaba que pudiera escucharme pero no musite "corre" si no…

-Te amo- Entonces sus ojos se abrieron aun mas y comenzaron a derramar lagrimas vi como Patrick articulaba "¿Qué sucede?" y entonces dejo de mirarme y miro hacia la estrecha calle me miro una vez mas y miro otra vez hacia la calle. Vi sus labios moverse "En el café" entonces comprendí… La vi mirarme y sonreírme aun llorando entonces Patrick volteo hacia donde yo estaba y mi corazón latió mas rápido que cuando sentía ha Candy a mi lado, ahora sentí temor, temor de lo que pudiera sucederle. Observe la ira en sus ojos y comencé a caminar, se giro totalmente y vi como la comisura izquierda de su boca estaba amoratada. Candy lo hizo voltear hacia ella y le sonrió, el pareció sorprendido, más que yo quizá y entonces sucedió… Algo que haría la vieja Candice y es que vi como levantaba su rodilla con fuerza y hacia que el imbécil callera de rodillas, yo conocía ese dolor… Me detuve.

Vi dentro del coche a Valery con la boca abierta, candy me miro una última vez y comenzó a correr. Entonces unos tipos de traje se dirigieron a levantarlo y otros corrieron detrás de Candy. Pensé antes de actuar por primera vez en mi vida y en lugar de correr hacia afuera me dirigí hacia la parte trasera del hotel antes de que me siguieran, antes de me hicieran no se qué.

Esquive a los meseros del restaurant del hotel y algunas mucamas, salte entre los contenedores de basura y corrí tan rápido como pude. Mi mente recordó los viejos tiempos en los que corría después de ocasionar una pelea y escapar de la policía, lo típico que hacía cada noche en Inglaterra antes de conocer a Candy.

Me detuve, estábamos algo lejos del café y no sabía cuántas veces había estado pecas en Nueva york pero pensé en que quizá se perdería. Entonces deje de correr y empecé a caminar con rapidez, me sorprendía que los fotógrafos no hubiesen aparecido aun, o quizá sí, pero sabían esconderse. Llegue al lugar, la camarera me miro con extrañeza desde el gran ventanal, limpiando aquella mesa que me gustaba ocupar, quizá su sorpresa fue que no me presentara hoy a "desayunar" o que me dirigiera a ella. Pues con una seña de mis dedos hice que saliera del local.

-Hola- Me forcé a sonreírle me miro con sus saltones ojos avellana rodeados ya de pequeñas arrugas.

-¿Hola?-

-Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester- Le ofrecí mi mano

-Sé quién eres, pero si es necesario presentarse yo soy Johana…la que te atiende a diario y no deja de coquetearte- Empezó a reír -¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué te has dignado a dirigirte a mi?- Contesto dejando mi mano en el aire.

-¿Recuerdas a la chica de ayer?-

-¿La de ojos esmeraldas y rizos envidiables? Claro que le recuerdo-

-¿La has visto por aquí hoy?- Me agradaba, no era tan… tan como las otras…

-No ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió? Te ves agitado-

-No nada- No podía decírselo así como así –Quiero que me des el café que siempre me das, me gusta como lo sirves- Fui sincero. Ella no era una belleza pero era bonita. Sus cabellos medio castaños y rubios iban sujetados detrás de su cabeza y algunos se escapaban pero los colocaba detrás de su oreja, de cara ovalada, grandes labios y una fina nariz.

-Pasa, para mí es un honor servirle señor Grandchester- Dijo sarcástica...

Me senté en mi mesa y observe el reloj con preocupación, había pasado aproximadamente una hora y media después de lo sucedido. La desesperación comenzaba a invadirme ¿La habrían alcanzado? ¿Se había perdido?

Había dejado de beber café hacia mucho, después de la decima taza quizá comencé a pedir agua, fui al baño unas cuantas veces y regrese con rapidez esperando verla sentada pero no era así. Llego poco a poco la noche y la gente en el local era menos. Johana se acerco a mí y antes de que hablara le dije:

-¿Ya van a cerrar no?-

-Pues si pero…- Interrumpí otra vez

-No importa, gracias- deje unos billetes en la mesa y me grito:

-Por eso tienes tantos malditos problemas ¿Acaso nunca te callas y escuchas?- La mire, nadie se había atrevido a hablarme así, quizá solo una persona...

-Yo soy la dueña del lugar, seré mesera pero porque me gusta- Se sentó y prendió un cigarrillo -¿Quieres?- Me negué… -Esperaremos aquí hasta amanezca si es necesario, pero esperaremos a que tu chica llegue-

-Gracias-

-No te haría mal escuchar de vez en cuando-

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Cambie de tema

-¿Yo?- rio escandalosamente -¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales?- Hizo una pausa y contesto: -Tengo 36-

-Te ves más joven-

-Gracias, ahora yo quiero preguntar algo- Replico creando aros con el humo del cigarro. -¿Por qué ella es tan importante?- Trague grueso, era tarde, estaba preocupado, la extrañaba…

-Porque la amo-

-Eso es fuerte-

-Es importante porque la amo y la amo porque ella me salvo-

-Cuando yo era más joven me enamore muchas veces y conozco ese sentimiento, de veras que lo conozco, pero deje de creer en el amor hace mucho, quizá porque cometí miles de errores pero que mas da… No pienso preguntarte de que te salvo porque antes era tan chismosa y me acarreo muchos problemas- sonrió como si recordase algo- Así que solo te diré que luches por ella como lo estás haciendo ahora- Me miro y asentí, entonces la pequeña campana de la entrada resonó y de un golpe me puse de pie.

Entonces un alivio inundo mi corazón y respire aliviado, giro su cabeza a ambos lados y cuando me miro sonrió y corrió a mí. La recibí con los brazos abiertos y la acerque tanto como pude a mí. La separe aunque me doliera y la mire sonriente.

-Yo iré a revisar la cocina, ahora vuelvo- Escuche a Johana como si estuviera lejos, y es que solo escuchaba a mi corazón que gritaba, que susurraba, que estaba feliz.

-¿Estás bien?- Acaricie su rostro y analice sus ropas -¿Qué paso?- Se sentó y de un sorbo se bebió todo el agua que estaba servida, entonces yo la acompañe aunque me doliese el trasero de estar toda la tarde esperando por ella.

-Estoy bien, y bueno… después de que pasó eso- Sonrió – Corrí tan rápido como pude, hacia mucho no sentía ese sentimiento y después de unas cuadras perdí a los hombres que me seguían, entonces pensé que en mi vida solo había estado dos veces en Nueva York y que no conocía las calles, pero me dije: "Candice tu nunca olvidas las calles que caminas, serás despistada y todo pero no eres tonta" Y es que ayer cuando te vine a buscar pase varias veces por aquí y te vi tomado tu café pero me tenía que armar de valor primero –Se sonrojo, hablaba tan rápido…-Entonces comencé a vagar por ahí, preguntando aquí y preguntando allá, entonces vi un coche detrás de mí y supuse que eran los hombres de Patrick y no me equivoque pase unas cuantas horas escondida y cuando Salí seguí buscando, pregunte la hora y me dio miedo de encontrar el lugar cerrado y entonces heme aquí, Terry estoy tan cansada, ya no quiero hablar- Termino suspirando.

-Ya no hables entonces pecas- le musite al oído –Me preocupe tanto, tenía miedo, miedo de que te haya sucedido algo, no sabes cuánto alivio siento ahora- Inhale su dulce olor y me puse de pie. Johana salió de detrás de la barra y me miro sonriente.

-Que les vaya bien, con cuidado, buenas noches, pórtense bien- Dijo riendo.

-Buenas noches Johana, gracias- Candy se limito a sonreír. Salí y pedí un taxi, llegamos a mi departamento, prendí las luces y me sentí culpable por no haber limpiado durante unas dos semanas. Pero a ella no pareció importarle lo único que hizo fue recostarse en el sillón.

-No sabía que seguías viviendo aquí-

-Pues sí, me gusta mi departamento-

-Terry, quiero dormir-

-Fue un día muy cansado ¿Verdad?- Me acerque y la levante en brazos, no pataleo ni nada, al contrario de esto coloco sus manos detrás de mi cuello. Seguro que estaba muy cansada quizá tanto como yo, la recosté en la cama y no me soltó.

-Pecosa, vamos-

-Aquí cabemos los dos Terry, confió en ti, no me harás nada- Estaba seguro de que no le haría nada pero si lo deseaba… Termine por recostarme a su lado aun con los zapatos puestos, ella coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y me susurro:

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- Le conteste acercándola a mí. Estas dos últimas noches, habían sido de las mejores, solo porque ella estaba a mi lado…


	5. Chapter 5

Desperté, pero a comparación con la última vez, esta fue mucho más esplendida. La mire aun dormida a mi lado, con su cabello despeinado, con su rostro pareciéndome lo más bello del mundo. Me recargue en mi brazo derecho como la última vez que estuvimos en el pasto y la observe, pero debía levantarme, me lo decía el sol que brillaba ya en lo alto del cielo. Me levante con pesar, deseaba permanecer a su lado, pero recordé que esta vez me tocaba preparar el desayuno a mí.

Abrí el refrigerador y vi que muchas cosas habían caducado ya, pues era obvio, con tiempo sin limpiar el lugar y sin comer en casa que esperaba. Me puse un viejo mandil blanco y cocine con lo que pude. Mientras tanto prendí la radio y comencé a tararear, en voz baja, para no despertar a la pecosa.

Terminado el desayuno, me puse a limpiar la casa, debía contratar a alguien para el aseo y rápido. Entonces sentí unos ojos mirándome y una risa a carcajadas se escucho en todo el lugar, me gire, esperando ver a quien suponía ver.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunte serio, Candice se doblaba de la risa.

-Es que… es que es….es muy gracioso….verte limpiando con un mandil- No pudo más y estallo en otra carcajada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Pregunte nuevamente divertido, estaba tan feliz, con la pecosa a mi lado nada podía ser malo.

-Olvídalo- Me respondió limpiándose las lagrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a mí. Me abrazo de repente y alzándose en las puntas de sus pies me beso… Me sorprendí… Yo no lo esperaba, y cuando me soltó ambos sonrojados nos dirigimos al comedor.

-¿Tu lo preparaste?- Pregunto

-Si ¿Se ve tan mal?- La verdad nunca había cocinado.

-Veamos como sabe- Lo probo con un cucharon aun desde la cazuela. Comenzó a toser y supe que no era buen cocinero, al menos era buen actor…

-Creo que no es muy bueno-

-Pues crees bien-

-¿Y si voy a comprar algo ya preparado?- Propuse tímido. Esperaba hacer algo bueno por ella…

-Y yo limpio el departamento- Me sonrió

-No tienes que hacerlo, contratare a una persona- Sobe mi frente, no quería que se sintiese una sirvienta.

-No te preocupes, me gusta-

-De acuerdo, pero no metas animales a la casa Blanca pecas- Reí dirigiéndome a la salida.

-¡Nunca cambiaras!- Escuche detrás de mi seguido de una risilla. ¿Se podía estar más feliz? No lo sabía, camine, entre a una pequeña cafetería que estaba muy cerca del departamento, nunca había entrado en ese lugar, prefería mil veces la de Johana pero debía probar cosas nuevas. Compre dos platillos y camine a casa. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, no faltaba mucho para llegar. Pero entonces... la bolsa que llevaba en mi mano cayó al suelo, mi sonrisa desapareció y mi corazón reconoció ese sentimiento de angustia y temor.

La vi, llorando, gritando mi nombre, empujada por unos hombres de negro hacia un coche, me vio y callo. Corrí hacia ella pero uno de ellos saco un arma y comenzó a disparar. Ella gritaba: ¡No! Todo parecía pasar tan lento, pero paso en una fracción de segundo. La subieron al coche y arranco.

La sorpresa no me abandonaba, mis piernas habían dejado de moverse, mi mente estaba confusa, mi corazón acelerado. ¿Quién se la había llevado? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? Subí al departamento corriendo, había signos de pelea, la sala y la cocina estaban revueltos, entre a la habitación y me di cuenta que Candy se había ocultado en el armario.

Mis ojos ardían deseaba llorar, de furia, de tristeza, de angustia y desesperación. Me senté en una de las sillas que aun estaban de pie y sujete con fuerza mi cabeza entre mis manos, vi como mis lagrimas mojaban mis zapatos. Debía hacer algo… me puse de pie con mas furia que tristeza y termine de destrozar el comedor.

Tome mi boina y Salí pensando en quien podía recurrir… un solo nombre llegaba a mi cabeza: Robert Hathaway y el segundo que aparecía era Albert Andrew pero sus palabras resonaban en mi mente: "…_Patrick no es tan mala persona pero cuidado, nadie estará para ayudarte, ni siquiera yo"_ Ahora sus palabras cobraban sentido. Mientras caminaba para tomar un taxi y dirigirme a su casa vi el puesto de periódicos en la esquina, todos tenían un titular similar: "Drama Real", "¿Actuación o realidad?" "Nuevo amorío" Etcétera… Maldije para mí y cerré los ojos con fuerza, todas y cada una de las portadas mostraban fotos de Candy y yo corriendo, en el café, entrando a mi departamento… ¿Qué sería de su reputación? Me reprendí a mi mismo por tomarle importancia a algo tan banal en ese momento. Debía enfocarme en encontrar a Candice. Llegue y toque el timbre

-Buenas tardes Terrence- Una señora de edad ya avanzada me recibía.

-Hola Dominique ¿Esta Robert?-

-Está en su despacho pasa- Aquella ama de llaves que me abría la puerta con amabilidad y sin juzgar cada noche que iba en busca de ayuda. Toque dos veces y entre, lo vi sirviéndose agua.

-¿Deseas?- Pregunto sin mirarme

-La necesito-

-¿Qué paso? Estas alterado-

-Secuestraron a Candy-

-¡¿Qué?- Pregunto casi escupiendo el agua que bebía, Robert conocía mi historia. Le explique con detalle lo sucedido en los últimos dos días, apenas me daba cuenta de la rapidez con la que sucedió todo, mientras le explicaba la larga, larga historia que hacia me atormentase él buscaba algo en las gavetas de su escritorio.

-Toma- Una tarjeta…

-¿John Boswell? - Pregunte sin entender aun…

-Mi investigador, se que tendrás algún sospechoso, el te ayudara, confía…-

-Robert… los periódicos…yo…-

-No te preocupes- Interrumpió- Te darán más fama-

-Gracias- dije con sinceridad. Tome otro taxi y le di la dirección de la tarjeta. Entonces un viejo y alto edificio se impuso ante mí… Entre y subí las escaleras, me encontré con un pasillo bien iluminado y con un sin fin de puertas.

-Puerta tres, puerta tres…-Mis ojos se movían lo más rápido posible ¿Dónde diablos estaba la puerta tres? Hasta que una voz un poco chillona se escucho tras de mí.

-¿A dónde se dirige?- Me gire lentamente intentando cubrir mi rostro con el saco. Ahora no podía permitirme confiar en nadie. Un hombre de complexión delgada, castaño y ojos color girasol, que me sonreía amablemente, quizá de mi edad.

-Busco la puerta tres, John Boswell- Vi seriedad ahora en su rostro y arrebato de mis manos la tarjeta.

-¿Quién te la dio?-

-Robert Hathaway ¿Por qué?- Y yo la despoje de sus manos esta vez, giro alrededor de mi.

-Yo soy John Boswell- Estreche su mano.

-Yo soy…-

-Sé quién eres- Me interrumpió –Sígueme- Me guio entonces atreves de puertas y pasillos unos seguidos detrás de otros, esto era un verdadero laberinto. Suspire, desconocía porque clase de cosas estaba pasando Candy, suponía que Patrick había sido quien se la había llevado, o al menos los hombres que trabajaban para él. Llegamos entonces a una sala de estar bien iluminada, nos recibió una chica alta, esbelta, que vestía elegantemente, con un cabello castaño cayendo a la altura de sus hombros y unos ojos achocolatados ocultos por unas gafas.

-Ella es Marina Red fern, Marina, Terrence-Hizo las debidas presentaciones sin dejar de caminar.

-Un placer- sostuve su mano y le bese el dorso.

-El placer es mío señor Grandchester- Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-Es buena socia, pero que no le engañe su dulce rostro- Dijo John entrando a otra habitación que vendría siendo la oficina.

-¿Cómo es posible que hables así de mi?- Giro los ojos, quizá con indignación…

-Realmente no me importa que tengan ustedes dos, yo estoy aquí por algo- no podía perder el tiempo.

-Lo siento- susurro Marina -¿Café?-

-Trae dos tazas por favor, Terrence siéntese, y cuénteme- Dijo anotando algo en una pequeña libreta. Pensé en que quizá debía contar toda la historia incluso la separación pero omití esos detalles y me enfoque en el problema, pensé entonces en haber llamado a la policía, después de todo se la habían llevado a la fuerza y habían sacado un arma de fuego. No sabía que pensar… además aun sin la ayuda de Albert debería buscarlo y avisarle que se había llevado su protegida aunque quizá ya lo supiera… Volví al presente cuando Marina entro con una bandeja y el café…

-Nosotros te ayudaremos- Me dijo John, confiaría en ellos…


	6. Chapter 6

Pensé en Albert nuevamente, me preguntaba donde lo encontraría y como reaccionaria ante esto ¿Acaso él había presentido lo que sucedería? O ¿Cómo es que habían salido esas palabras de su boca?...

"_Terry…solo cuídala y no causes tantos problemas, Patrick no es tan mala persona pero cuidado, nadie estará para ayudarte, ni siquiera yo"_

-¿Con azúcar?- Me distrajo una voz

-No, gracias- Recibí la taza de las manos de la chica, me sonrió con amabilidad.

Me pregunte que tanto dolor mostraba mi rostro, recordé entonces la expresión de Dominique, la empleada de Robert, pude darme cuenta de cómo su mirada había mostrado un poco de comprensión hacia mí, por no decir lastima. ¿Acaso era tan visible el sufrimiento que me embargaba?

-¿El señor Andrew sabe de esto?- Me pregunto John colocándose a lado de Marina.

-No tengo la menor idea- Murmure.

-¿Sospechas de alguien?-

-No tengo sospecha, estoy seguro de quién es ese bastardo-

-Perfecto ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Es…- Maldición, si que tenía una muy buena memoria- Es Patrick, si, Patrick Ss…-

-¿Socransky?- Pregunto la chica sentándose a mi lado mientras me miraba.

-¡Si! ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- Ella volteo a con Jhon y negó con la cabeza

-Lo supuse- Sonrío. Igual dudaba de su respuesta, ese no era un apellido muy común.

-¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Afuera de tu departamento?-

-Am si… - Con dolor y con desesperación conté lo sucedido días antes y la misma mañana en que sucedió, de verdad que no podía creerlo, ¿Tan poco me había durado el gusto? ¿Por qué el destino se encargaba de complicarnos todo?...

-Bien, con esto tendremos por el momento Terrence.

-¡Ah! Sería bueno que fueras con Mr. Andrew, hablaras con él, nos serviría mucho saber que sucede respecto a él, después de todo lo que te dijo es un poco raro, estoy casi segura de que él sabe algo y no quiere decirlo…- Me puse de pie y me retire sin antes murmurar un gracias…

Salí del lugar y me dirigí al hotel del que había huido el día anterior para buscar a Albert, no pude evitar reparar de nueva cuenta en lo que poco me había durado la felicidad…

-Disculpe ¿podría decirme si el señor Andrew aun se encuentra hospedado aquí?- pregunte a la recepcionista que no dejo de mirarme con desconfianza.

-¿Es usted familiar?- ¿Acaso no sabía quién era yo?

-No, pero si un viejo amigo de la infancia- Empezaba a desesperarme cuando vi como bajaba por las escaleras

-¡Albert!- Me dirigí a el

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-

-Secuestraron a Candy-

-¿Qué?-

-Se la llevaron contra su voluntad ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Y qué esperas que haga?-

-Solo venia a informarte, realmente no necesito de tu ayuda-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Terrence no se si recuerdas bien lo que te dije pero…

-Basta, basta. Claro que recuerdo- Interrumpí

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué diantres pasa por tu cabeza? Mira –suspiro- justo ahora tengo una cita muy importante y no tengo tiempo para estas cosas…-

Jamás en mi vida Albert me había generado tanta decepción ¿Cómo diablos era posible que no le interesara? Me estresaba, me… ¡Me volvía loco! Yo estaba seguro de que mi amigo quería a Candy incluso muchas veces llegue a pensar que estaría enamorado de ella pero… ¿Por qué había dejado de prestarle atención? Si hubiese sido como en las novelas como pensé desde un principio el haría esas cosas por amor a Valery pero el mismo lo había negado… O tal vez no consideraba como amenaza al tal Patrick… Mi mente era un caos… debía pensar las cosas con cuidado…

-¿Entonces? ¿Terry?- Hice de mi mano un puño, ganas no me faltaban de golpearlo un poco pero debía controlarme…

-¡Ah! ¿Qué?- Por estar pensando en tantas cosas había dejado de prestar atención… Me miro con extrañeza.

-Te buscare cuando tenga tiempo, pero aun así no cuentes conmigo…- Se fue dándome la espalda ¿Qué le había pasado a mi viejo amigo?

Fui a casa si es que podía llamarle así… gracias al insomnio y la preocupación no encontré otra forma más miserable de tratar de olvidar por un momento que beber tanto alcohol como me fue posible, así que me acomode en mi sillón y en medio de la oscuridad bebí las pocas botellas que me quedaban… mi objetivo no fue fructuoso pues de mi mente nunca desapareció el dulce rostro de mi Candy y mucho menos aquella maldita escena donde se la llevaron… Sentí otra vez la impotencia dentro de mí, no pude hacer nada… ¡Maldita sea! Me sentí un inútil… No pude proteger a mi pecosa…

La mañana siguiente había sido una tortura con el trinar de las aves que sonaban como si estuviesen junto a mí y los rayos de sol que entraban por mi ventana, tome una ducha, debía ir con John, debía insistir tanto como fuera necesario para encontrarla, tome unas gafas de sol, mi boina y mi gabardina. Llegue un poco tarde de lo que esperaba aunque después de todo recordaba perfectamente los pasillos por los que aquel hombre me había conducido.

Entre sin anunciarme en silencio y encontré una escena que realmente no esperaba. Marina estaba recargada en el escritorio de John, limpiaba sus gafas con un pañuelo, Él se encontraba frente a ella y mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su semblante una de sus manos acunaba el rostro de ella, un pequeño sonrojo le invadió pero entonces con un carraspeo interrumpí el hecho. Me dieron celos, celos de que ellos pudiesen estar juntos sin ningún problema, de verdad que yo era un estúpido…

De un brinco ella se puso de pie, su rostro entonces sonrojado paso a ser un rojo intenso y Jhon se giro con vergüenza.

-Lamento interrumpir-

-N-no no te preocupes- Tartamudo Marina.

-Albert no sabía nada, pero tampoco muestra preocupación…- Ellos se miraron nuevamente – ¿Acaso hay algo que no me han dicho?-

-No te podemos decir nada aun, no estamos completamente seguros de nuestras sospechas…

-Maldita sea- Murmure

-Terrence cálmate- Dijo Marina con pena.

-¿Qué me calme? Jajaja –Reí con ironía- ¿Cómo es posible que me calme? ¡Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder! ¿Cómo esperas que me calme?- Grite…

-¡Basta! No permitiré que le hables de esa manera, haciendo cosas como esta no llegaras a ningún lado. ¿Me escuchaste? Por cierto te aconsejo que no vuelvas a beber, no conseguirás nada haciéndolo, de hecho empeoraras las cosas… ¿Acaso crees que a Candice le hará feliz eso?- Fue como una bofetada que me hizo girar el rostro… Aun sin contacto alguno sentí mi mejilla arder, pero no solo mi mejilla… también mi corazón, mi orgullo, mi amor por ella…

-Disculpa- Baje el rostro...

-No te preocupes…- Escuche de Marina mientras se retiraba de la habitación, John suspiro…

-Terry te ves muy mal, estoy seguro de que no has comido desde hace dos días, mucho menos dormido después de la cara que traes y si fuera poco esta madrugada te has embriagado ¿Me equivoco?-

-No, no te equivocas... ¿Cómo supiste que bebí?-

-Vamos Terry ¿Acaso crees que soy un investigador privado por nada?- Me sonrió… me causo un poco de gracia pero…

-John-

-Dime- Tomo asiento mientras buscaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

-A pesar de que solo han pasado dos días… a mi… a mi me han parecido siglos ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitaras? ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? John… yo de verdad… necesito recuperar a Candy rápido, no estoy seguro si sea una amenaza ese tal Patrick o no, he pensado en llamar a la policía, yo… yo no sé qué hacer, yo me siento un inútil y ah…

Me era difícil expresar mis sentimientos, antes era rebelde y sinvergüenza porque nada me interesaba, pero desde que esa dulce pecosa apareció como un ángel entre la bruma de aquel barco todo en mi vida cambio, mi alrededor, mis pensamientos, mis actos, incluso llego a cambiar mis hábitos y como si tuviese poderes divinos revivió mi alma, que parecía haber estado muerta y vacía desde hacía mucho… Sentí calidez en mi interior, sentí paz y como nunca antes… había sentido amor.

Lamente las malas decisiones que en el pasado nos separaron, comprendí que el destino no era quien jugaba con nuestras vidas, comprendí que realmente el destino lo elegíamos nosotros… solo de nosotros podía ser la culpa y de nadie más… Decidí volverme un egoísta, dejaría de ver por los demás, ahora solo vería a una sola persona… a la única persona que mi corazón podía amar, a aquella persona que me había traído de nuevo a la vida…

Sonó el teléfono y levante la mirada, John contesto aun mirándome, el se había dado cuenta de lo profundo de mis pensamientos… No comprendí con quien charlaba pero sabía que se trataba de mi. Entonces colgó…

-Era Robert, el está preocupado por ti ¿Por qué no vas con él? Come un poco y descansa, por la noche te buscare y si confirmo nuestras sospechas te diré lo que sabemos ¿De acuerdo?-

-Supongo no tengo de otra-

-Terrence, ella no está en peligro, tenlo por seguro-

Camine… sentí tanta ira como nunca en mi vida… Regrese al departamento y vi el desorden, con pesar levante las cosas que estaban en el piso y recogí la basura, al igual que las botellas que la noche anterior me había bebido… Me senté un rato en el sillón y observe mí alrededor... Vi aquel cartel de Romeo y Julieta que alguna vez ella había tachado para poner su nombre, recordé cuando cayó frente a mí y las ganas de besarla en ese mismo instante, vi el mandil que tenia entre mis manos, aquel que había recogido en mi habitación, seguramente se lo habían arrancado…

Mi habitación también era un desastre, el armario estaba abierto y supuse que ella había intentado esconderse… ¿Qué habría sentido Candy? ¿Habrá tenido miedo? Yo no deseaba pensarlo pero… era inevitable. Sabía que Patrick había sido el culpable, pero también sabía que ese imbécil la trataría con cuidado… John dijo que no estaba en peligro, se que ese idiota no se atrevería a tocarle ni un rizado cabello, y si así fuera… si así fuera yo… yo lo mataría…

Camine hacia la casa de Robert, el mismo me abrió la puerta.

-Terry ¿Cómo has estado?- Lo mire…

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?-

-Ah… discúlpame, vamos pasa- Cenamos en silencio hasta que él lo rompió.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche?-

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-John dijo que me buscaría y tal vez Albert también vaya a buscarme, no sé cuando pueda desocuparse y tampoco sé si John por fin me dirá lo que sabe. Robert… Robert yo…

-Se que estas desesperado hijo-

-Eso es poco-

Después de la cena me puse de pie… Mi amigo me acompaño a la entrada de su casa y mientras me ponía el abrigo le agradecí…

-Gracias por todo-

-Aquí estaré siempre para apoyarte ¿No quieres que te lleve a casa?-

-No, me sirve caminar…-

-Oye, ya no bebas, estando en tus cinco sentidos serás de más ayuda-

-Ya, ya lo sé. Solo quise ver si funcionaba pero, realmente me fue imposible- Sonreí con ironía, ella jamás desaparecería de mi mente, mucho menos de mi corazón.

-Terry todo saldrá bien-

-Eso espero… eso espero…-

Camine y llegue a casa cuando ya había anochecido, prendí la luz y me sorprendió un sobre debajo de la puerta…

La examine, no tenia sello ni mucho menos firma. Solo un extraño sello en una de las esquinas del sobre. Lo abrí, la hoja tenía el mismo sello color verde… La nota decía:

_Terrence, deja de buscarme, no es necesario que lo hagas. Yo realmente me enamore de Patrick y a pesar de que esto no salió como ambos esperábamos es lo mejor. No estoy en problemas, el me trata como una reina, después de todo me ama tanto como yo a él. Aunque al principio me resistí pronto comprendí que debería aceptarlo, que realmente no te amo. Solo necesitaba un poco de emoción para darme cuenta de todo lo que Patrick ha hecho por mí y para mí. Quién diría que el destino nos depararía esto. Bueno… Así son las cosas Terrence… por favor te pido dejes de insistir, yo estaré bien. Patrick quiere formar una familia, tal vez nos vayamos del país, tengo entendido que tiene unos negocios por atender. Comienza tu vida de nuevo, así como Susana y yo lo hemos conseguido, con personas que nos aman, que nos entienden. Tal vez el día en que nos reencontremos puedas decirme lo feliz que eres con otra persona que te ame y bueno, espero que seas muy feliz, y que conozcas el amor que yo he conocido. Cuídate y por favor… ya no me busques mas. _

_Con cariño Candice._

Me sentí confundido, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que eso no podía ser. Corrí a mi habitación, busque en mi cómoda la caja donde guardaba todas y cada una de las cartas que la pecosa me había mandado estando en chicago. Compare la letra, era diferente. Un suspiro salió de mi boca y me senté en el suelo. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, como si algo más se aproximara. Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos, pensé que seguramente ese estúpido había mandado la nota esperando que me diera por vencido… Pero aun así la letra coincidiera no habría desistido, no hasta escucharlo salir de sus delicados labios, no hasta ver su rechazo, no hasta sentir su desprecio…

Guarde la caja con cuidado, debía llevar esa nota con John pero ya era tarde… Me levante con pesadez, los días pasaban y yo no sabía nada de ella… Pero entonces unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención.

Mire con cuidado por la mirilla, siempre lo había hecho esperando ver a la casera o a alguna vecina molesta, pero ahora miraba atreves de ella por precaución… Era John quien tocaba así que abrí sin mucha sorpresa.

-Buenas noches Terrence- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Realmente eran buenas? No lo creía…

-¿Qué sucede?- Lo mire despectivamente, como era capaz de sonreír así… aun viendo la situación.

-¡Vamos anímate un poco!- Entro como Pedro por su casa, así sin preguntar.

-Espero que no estés hablando en serio-

-¿Fuiste a cenar con Robert? Me alegro- busco en mi refrigerador y tomo una botella de agua, después tomo asiento en mi sillón. ¿Cómo era que se atrevía? Lo mire como solía mirar, con frialdad, con ira tal vez, la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció. –Ok, ok comprendo… Pero por favor… ya no me mires así ¿Quieres?-

-¿A qué has venido entonces?- Se levanto y sacudió su saco.

-Se donde esta- Mi respiración se detuvo, mis ojos se abrieron. ¿Acaso tendría a Candy a mi lado pronto? Por fin una esperanza llegaba a mi… por fin sentí que Candice estaría nuevamente conmigo y podría llamar entonces a este departamento oscuro un… hogar…

_¿Qué hay de nuevo chicas? Pues heme aquí de regreso después de mucho tiempo sin leernos. Espero no defraudarles con este capítulo, y os aseguro que para el martes tendrán el capitulo siete si no es que antes. Gracias por su espera y sobre todo por su apoyo. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario un review esta excelente. Cuídense y hasta la próxima…_

_Jennifer Hernandez_


	7. Chapter 7

_NOTA:_

_Para los que leyeron ya el capitulo siete una disculpa, mientras escribía el ocho me di cuenta de algunos errores que debía modificar. Dentro de poco les traeré el ocho acompañado del nueve, y es que por fin he salido de vacaciones, entrare hasta febrero por lo que pienso que me será posible terminar con esta historia y continuar con otros proyectos. Gracias por su paciencia! Espero os guste._

_Jennifer Hernández_

POV CANDICE:

Desperté y al no verlo a mi lado me sentí angustiada, pero al encontrarlo en la cocina con ese mandil y todo sucio fue muy tierno. Incluso yo… lo besé… me fue inevitable y aunque intenté seguir como si nada por dentro mi corazón no lograba desacelerarse.

Intentó hacer el desayuno, jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera, después de probar su intento de sopa decidió ir a comprar algo aun apenado. Seguí con lo prometido, no me importaría ser su Blanca Nieves si él sería mi príncipe… el que estaría a mi lado. Tocaron a la puerta _"Se le olvido el dinero"_ pensé. Pero cuando me dirigí a abrirla se me ocurrió mirar por la mirilla. No… no era Terry… eran los hombres de Patrick, asustada mire a mi alrededor, corrí a su habitación y me oculte en el armario. Rogué y le pedí al cielo por qué Terry no llegara, no quería que le hicieran daño… Los golpes fueron cada vez más insistentes aun, hasta que escuché que abrieron la puerta. La verdad no supe como…

Entonces escuché los gritos de Patrick…

-¡Sé que estas aquí Candice! ¿Por qué no hablamos?- Escuché como sus hombres acababan con el lugar, lo supuse después de todo el escándalo…

-Bueno…- escuché la voz cada vez más cerca –Si tú no quieres charlar… hablaremos con Terrence- Era una amenaza… Lo sabía.

-¡No!- Dije saliendo de mi escondite.

-Querida- tomó mi mano mientras sonreía- Que bueno que te veo.

-Ojala pudiese decir lo mismo- me miró perplejo y solté su mano.

-¡Vámonos!- Gritó a sus hombres, al salir me entristecí, el lugar estaba destrozado… Por mi culpa…

Bajamos, ellos me rodearon, no me resistí, pero eso no impidió que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por mis mejillas. La verdad era que no deseaba que le hicieran daño. Cuando iba a subir al coche lo miré a lo lejos y comencé a resistirme. Vi su sonrisa y entonces él levanto la mirada. La bolsa de comida que llevaba en su mano cayó y vi la sorpresa invadir su rostro. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta pero aun así comencé a gritar, pero para decir que no debía acercarse, que no quería que le hiciesen daño. Temí por su vida cuando vi a los hombres de Patrick sacar sus armas. Mi vista comenzaba a estar nublada por las lágrimas. Grité que no una y otra vez hasta que me subieron al coche y arranco.

-Amor, discúlpame pero debo hacerlo, es por tu seguridad- Dijo Patrick vendándome los ojos. –Vamos no llores más amor mío, todo estará bien, ya verás-

No le respondí, estaba segura de que hacerlo no serviría de mucho, solo llore todo el camino, mi interior estaba inquieto. ¿Qué estaría pasando con Terry? ¿Lo habrían herido? El camino fue largo hasta que escuche la voz del que manejaba el coche.

-Casi llegamos jefe-

-Correcto, apresúrate- Para entonces ya había dejado de llorar, mis ojos estaban cansados, ¿Mis lágrimas se habrían acabado? Entonces sentí como el coche se detuvo de repente y de la nada, mi cuerpo se sacudió, mi cabeza golpeo contra algo que no vi… Escuche a Patrick gritar más de mil improperios. Parecía que el conductor había visto algo… solo él y yo nos habíamos herido. Lleve mi mano derecha a mi frente y sentí la sangre salir, no dije nada… Entonces unos brazos me levantaron y caminaron cargándome durante unos cuantos metros…

-Llévala a la habitación, dile a Marisa que cure su golpe- ¿Marisa? La cabeza comenzó a dolerme y si no hubiese sido por esa venda supuse que todo me hubiese dado vueltas. En aquel momento quede inconsciente…

Desperté… ya no traía la venda, mire el techo y me di cuenta de que estaba recostada en una cama, me levante de golpe pero entonces sentí una fuerte punzada en mi frente que me hizo recostarme de nuevo, instintivamente coloque mi mano derecha y pude percibir una gasa.

-Sera mejor que te recuestes- Me dijo una voz desconocida, gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba ella… Marisa supuse, no muy alta, delgada, de cabellos rojizos… tal vez de mi edad o un poco mayor. Se acerco a mí con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas que coloco en el buro para ayudarme a levantar.

-Tómatelas- La mire con desconfianza –Te sentirás mejor- Insistió… con dificultad las pase, volví a recostarme, un dolor de cabeza llegaba a mí.

-¿Qué te habrá visto Patrick?- Pregunto colocando una silla junto a mi cama.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Lo has vuelto loco… ha hecho cosas que jamás habría hecho por otro- Percibí el dolor en sus palabras ¿Acaso ella estaba enamorada de él?

-Él está haciendo mal-

-No hay quien lo dude, pero tampoco hay quien logre convencerlo de parar-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Ah ¿Yo? No creo que te interese- Sonrió de medio lado…

-¿Eres Marisa?- Por uno momento me miró, comprendí que ese era su nombre… Se levanto y coloco la silla en su lugar.

-Ya te dije que no te interesa- Replico con seriedad- Ahora descansa un poco, será lo mejor para tu cabeza- Salió dando un portazo a la puerta.

Miré a mi alrededor, las paredes eran de color verde turquesa, había dos puertas, supuse una seria el baño, había un tocador, un closet, solo había una ventana por la que la luz anaranjada rojiza del atardecer se colaba haciendo figuras en el dosel de la cama. Suspiré, sentí frio y observe mis ropas, el mismo vestido sucio y roto de hace dos días…

Pensé en Terry ¿La herida en su mano se abría curado totalmente? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría buscándome?... El frio comenzó a calar mi cuerpo, la noche comenzaba a caer, desee estar entre sus brazos como la noche anterior, quería sentir su calor, oler su colonia y escuchar los suaves latidos de su corazón que habían logrado arrullarme… Poco a poco mis ojos fueron cerrándose, el dolor en mi cabeza era cada vez más leve… Termine por quedarme nuevamente dormida…

Una ráfaga de viento que movió las cortinas de la ventana me hizo abrir los ojos, titirite de frio y observe la noche bañar la habitación. Me levante lentamente sosteniendo mi frente como si de algo ayudara, sentí un pesar en mí, como si estuviera enferma… Ya no traía mi vestido si no un camisón color beige que llegaba a mis rodillas y cubría parte de mis hombros ¿Quién me habría cambiado? Me puse los zapatos que estaban a la orilla de la cama y me puse de pie.

Algo llamó mi atención en el tocador, había una bandeja con comida y en el espejo había otra cosa… era una nota…

_Come algo, piensa que si no comes no te pondrás mejor, quien mejor para saberlo que tú, la que fue una gran enfermera. El camisón te lo he puesto yo por lo que no debes preocuparte. Sigue descansando y no intentes escapar… te será imposible._

_Marisa_

Bebí un poco de agua y solo tome una galleta de la charola, no tenía hambre… ¿Cómo supo que yo había sido enfermera? Me asome por la ventana, el viento frio soplaba lo suficiente como para mover las cortinas constantemente. La luna brillaba en lo más alto, las estrellas también relumbraban.

Mire hacia abajo y pude ver en la entrada y en el jardín a muchos hombres, seguro trabajaban para Patrick… _"…no intentes escapar… te será imposible" _Lo entendía a la perfección, tal vez como ella lo había escrito no debía molestarme en intentarlo… Quería que Terry viniera por mí y me salvara como en los cuentos de hadas, donde el príncipe sube a la torre por su princesa, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de creer en esos cuentos y sobre todo en los finales felices… Aun así deseaba que él viniera pero temí que pudieran hacerle daño, sería mejor si él nunca me buscara, siempre estaría a salvo…

Me puse la bata, aun con el tibio camisón mi cuerpo temblaba ante el frio o tal vez… ante el miedo… Tomé la silla en la que anteriormente Marisa había estado y la coloque junto a la venta, permití que el aire acariciara mi rostro, mire las estrellas… pensé en nada… Supuse que los próximos días serian largos…

Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse… ¿Acaso el golpe había ocasionado mi agotamiento? Me levanté y entré al baño medio adormilada, busqué el apagador con mis manos tentando la pared. Cuando logré encender la luz me di cuenta que el lugar era muy bonito. Pero lejos de observar los espejos y el azulejo que llenaba el piso y las paredes observé la ventana… Era lo suficientemente grande. Me asomé, parecía dar al patio trasero de la casa, había poca gente. Tal vez por la hora o tal vez no… Escaparía de no ser por lo mal que me sentía… La cerré y al girarme me miré en el espejo. Me veía más pálida de lo normal, en mi frente la gasa me cubría pero alrededor de ella pude ver los colores morados del golpe… Suspiré, sí que me veía mal. Lavé parte de mi rostro y me retiré a descansar. Me cubrí con la sabana y abracé mis piernas. Pronto me quedé dormida…

-Candice, Candice ¡Despierta!-

-Ah ¿Qué?- Marisa me despertaba…

-Sí que tienes un sueño pesado eh-

-Lo siento- Dije levantándome.

-Te he traído un nuevo vestido ¡Ah que es lindo eh!- Alzó en el aire un sencillo vestido color ámbar…

-Sí… lo es…-

-Vamos anímate-

-¿Es enserio?-

-Toma un baño, ya está todo listo.

-¿No me dejaran salir de aquí?-

-Am no- Contesto con total naturalidad

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Candice yo sólo recibo ordenes y las sigo, tú debes seguir las mías. Así que entra rápido al baño, en un momento vuelvo- Entré sin ganas y tomé un baño, me envolví en la toalla y abrí nuevamente la ventana. Habían varias personas pero muy pocas… era posible escapar. Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron apresurarme.

-¡Ya voy!-

-Vamos que no tengo tu tiempo- Como si tuviese mucho que hacer… Termine de secarme y salí aún con mi cabello mojado. –Tardaste mucho-

-Disculpa-

-Te queda bien ese color… siéntate peinaré tu cabello- Lo hizo con dulzura… como si yo le agradara o en todo caso como si tuviera lastima de mi. –Aunque lindo debe ser desesperante-

-¿El qué?-

-Tener tanto cabello, y aún más si es rizado-

-Ah… nunca lo había pensado-

-Sí que eres rara-

-Tú tienes un cabello muy bonito también- Se detuvo un momento… luego continuo con su tarea.

-Gracias, pero no tiene nada de interesante-

-Va mucho con tu personalidad-

-¿Mi personalidad? Ni si quiera me conoces-

-No, pero puedo saberlo, por cómo me has tratado-

-¿Y?-

-Siento que eres valiente…-

-Ojala- Susurro y a pesar de haber escuchado quise asegurarme de lo que mis oídos habían escuchado…-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Nada. Y ya, bastante platica por hoy- Pareciera como si no deseara que la descubriera… Peinó mi cabello en una coleta alta, terminó por ponerme unos zapatos que hacían juego con el vestido y me perfumó.

-¡Listo! Ahora pareces toda una muñequita-

-Si no voy a salir ¿Por qué debo arreglarme?-

-¿Cómo que porque? Una mujer siempre debe estar presentable. ¡Hasta para hacer el mandado! Eso decía mi madre, después de todo nunca sabes con quien podrías encontrarte- No tuve tiempo de contestarle, mi estomago gruñó.

-Wow ¿Tienes tanta hambre? Deberías hablar mujer, ahora vuelvo con el desayuno- Tal vez yo no le agradaba a Marisa, pero era una buena persona. Me recargué en la ventana y escuché que la puerta se abrió.

-Volviste rápido-

-¿De qué hablas linda?- Patrick… me gire hasta quedar de frente a él. -¿Te has quedado muda?- Acaricio mi mejilla.

-No- Antes de que su mano siguiera la retire con brusquedad… Hizo caso omiso y tomo mis hombros.

-Dios, si que te diste un fuerte golpe. Sabrás perdonarnos, ese estúpido conductor… bueno, eso ya no importa ¿Te has sentido bien?-

-Si-

-¿Candy qué te pasa?-

-Patrick, me has llevado contra mi voluntad, has puesto la vida de Terry en peligro… ¡Qué crees me que pasa!- Grité molesta…

-Candy es que… tú no te has dado cuenta, pero realmente me amas, y si te tengo conmigo te darás cuenta de ello-

-No, no te amo, no te quiero- Entonces Marisa interrumpió entrando con la charola

-Candice espero que…- Se quedo callada cuando lo vio tan cerca de mí. –Perdón Patrick, no sabía que estuvieses aquí-

-No te preocupes Marisa, deja la charola y retírate-

-Sí- Lo hizo en silencio y con rapidez se marchó.

-Ella te quiere-

-¿Quién? ¿Marisa? No tiene importancia, solo trabaja para mí- Si será estúpido pensé…

-¿Por qué no me permites salir?-

-Por tu seguridad-

-¿Mi seguridad?-

-Sí- No entendía… -Mira la hora que es, debo irme. Volveré mas tarde a visitarte, tal vez quieras dar una vuelta por el jardín ¿Te parece? Come y si tienes alguna otra queja ya me dirás cuando vuelva- Antes de que pudiese evitarlo me besó fugazmente la frente y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? Me acerqué a la bandeja con comida, a pesar de que mi estomago gruñía no quería probar ni un solo bocado. Miré la puerta y tomé entre mis manos el picaporte, halé de él con lentitud. Asomé mi cabeza y miré hacia ambos lados, mi habitación era la última puerta del pasillo. Me había imaginado que encontraría a dos personas resguardando la puerta pero no fue así. Salí por completo y caminé lentamente. A pesar de que tenía curiosidad por explorar cada puerta del pasillo pero unos sollozos llamaron mi atención. Los seguí… provenían de una habitación que no estaba tan lejos de la que yo me encontraba… Entré sin llamar y lo que encontré llegó a sorprenderme…

_Bueno chicas he llegado un poco antes pero es mejor así ¿no? Bueno, espero os guste esta capi, viene siendo desde la perspectiva de candy, el capitulo siguiente será la continuación de este y ya en el 8 seguiremos con Terry. Espero que disfruten y de verdad espero que sepan disculpar mi tardanza… Atte: Jennifer Hernandez._


	8. Chapter 8

POV CANDICE:

Miré la puerta y tomé entre mis manos el picaporte, halé de el con lentitud. Asomé mi cabeza y miré hacia ambos lados, mi habitación era la última puerta del pasillo. Me había imaginado que encontraría a dos personas resguardando la puerta pero no fue así. Salí por completo y caminé lentamente. A pesar de tener curiosidad por explorar cada puerta del pasillo unos sollozos llamaron mi atención. Los seguí… provenían de una habitación que no estaba tan lejos de la que yo me encontraba… Entré sin llamar y lo que encontré llegó a sorprenderme. Encontré a Marisa recostada en un sillón, los sollozos venían de ella.

-Marisa- Murmure y al instante se puso de pie.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estas fuera de tu habitación?- Me dio la espalda mientras intentaba secar su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-¡No te interesa! ¡Deja de entrometerte!- Me vio de frente, vi sus ojos chocolate llenos de lagrimas. Su cara estaba roja… ¿Qué debía hacer? Camine hasta tenerla más cerca de mí y aun mirándome sin entender la abrace. Sentí como se quedo inmóvil, ella no me abrazaba, sus brazos colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Todo estará bien- Y entonces, como si le hubiera dado en la herida comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Cuando comencé a sentir la humedad en mi hombro se separo de mí.

-¿Por qué haces esto? No es como si yo te haya tratado bien ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé… ¡Pero Marisa todo estará bien! La secuestrada aquí soy yo ¿Qué no?- Ella sonrió apenas… -Alguna vez alguien me dijo: Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, hoy yo te lo digo a ti Marisa, no arruines tu bello rostro con esas feas lágrimas. ¡Todo estará bien! Yo creo que debo volver o te meteré en problemas…- Le sonreí y salí de aquella habitación…

Realmente no quería volver a ese cuarto, me sentía enjaulada. Corrí por la alfombra hasta encontrar unas escaleras, con temor las baje. Observe a mi alrededor, no había nadie… "Vaya seguridad" pensé. Encontré dos puertas a ambos lados de lo que venía siendo un salón, la de mi izquierda estaba abierta, parecía ser una cocina. Entre a ella y vi por una gran ventana un descuidado pero bello jardín, Salí a través de ella un poco de libertad y es que no sabía cuando la recuperaría en su totalidad…

Algunas flores comenzaban a marchitarse y los arbustos no estaban podados pero aun así camine por el extenso jardín hasta llegar a una reja. Por un momento pensé en escalarla, pero no debía escapar, no por los problemas que podría traerme a mí, pero si a todos los demás… Sentí una extraña mirada sobre mí, gire a mí alrededor, pude percibir a través de la reja a una chica escondida afuera, en el bosque. Su cara se me hacía muy parecida… ¿Pero a quien?... Pensé en acercarme, pedir ayuda, pero alguien grito detrás de mí:

-¡OYE!- Sin mirar atrás corrí, corrí como si el alma se me fuera en ello. Brinque la ventana y subí las escaleras saltando cada dos escalones. Entre a la habitación y me recargue contra la puerta. Respire lentamente intentando calmar mi agitada respiración.

Tome la almohada y la abrace con fuerza, mi corazón latía desbocado pero extrañamente no había sido por el ejercicio físico… Tal vez… algo malo se avecinaba. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y rece para que Terry estuviese bien, era lo que más podría importarme en ese momento. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme, quizá era la o por cualquier otra cosa... Alguien entro sin tocar antes, me tomo de los brazos y me levanto con fuerza, abrí de golpe los ojos, era Patrick, se veía molesto. Tuve miedo y entonces… me desvanecí.

Desperté en una nueva habitación, esta era más oscura. La cabeza aun me daba vueltas por lo que cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

-Por fin has despertado… ahora dime ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS HACIENDO?!-

-Patrick cierra tu maldita boca- Abrí con lentitud y pesar mis ojos nuevamente…

-Tú no me vas a decir que tengo que hacer- Le contesto a Marisa entre dientes mientras le sujetaba del brazo con fuerza.

-Suéltala- Mi voz se escucho casi como un susurro…

-Candice contéstame ¿Por qué has hecho semejante estupidez?- se acerco a mi cama –Te he tratado bien, nada te falta, tienes comida, tienes ropa, tienes compañía ¿Por qué me pagas así?-

-Ella solo salió a caminar- Me defendió Marisa nuevamente, a pesar de que me hubiera gustado reclamar mi garganta parecía haberse cerrado…

-¡PUES TU DEBISTE ACOMPAÑARLA!- Nunca antes había escuchado de esa manera a Patrick… parecía estar lleno de ira.

-¡Basta! Basta, detente, por favor…- Mi voz había sonado con fuerza, pero fue apagándose lentamente. Me fue inevitable llorar, al querer secar mis lagrimas, me di cuenta de algo… yo estaba atada…

-No, no pequeña- Limpio mi rostro.

-No me toques- Se detuvo al instante, se había quedado frio…

-Volveré hasta que estés calmada, deberías pensar en lo que has hecho hoy- Se levanto y al irse azoto la puerta. En cuanto se fue intente liberarme…

-Lo siento Candy, el lo hizo-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-El no quiere que vuelvas a escapar-

-Marisa suéltame por favor- Mis lagrimas volvieron ahora con mayor intensidad.

-Discúlpame Candy pero no puedo- Observe en sus ojos la verdad de sus palabras.

-Yo, yo no iba a escapar- Por ningún motivo pondría la vida de otros en peligro…

-Lo siento de verdad, pero no pude hacer que cambiara de opinión-

-No te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa-Intente calmarme, pero me parecía algo sumamente difícil.

-Candy, no llores…- La vi con el deseo de acercarse pero recogió algo de la mesa y se coloco frente a la puerta- Iré a traerte algo de comer, no has comido desde ayer- Entonces… recordé a la persona que vi en el jardín, a alguien me había parecido familiar… ¡Marisa! Claro, era muy parecida a Marisa.

-Cuando estaba en el jardín, he visto a alguien muy parecida a ti- Se giro inmediatamente… trago grueso…

-Seguro alucinabas-

-No lo creo-

-Volveré pronto- Se fue rápidamente, y aproveche el momento para observar mejor mí alrededor. Las paredes estaban despintadas y se notaba la humedad en ellas. El lugar era oscuro, no había ni una sola ventana, sola una rendija por la que entraba un poco de sol, ya estaba atardeciendo… La noche llegaría pronto. No vi nada mas, las sogas que ataban mis brazos y mis piernas no me lo permitían… Ahora si parecía un secuestro… Me pregunte si Terry estaría buscándome y también si… si Albert estaría ayudándole. Albert… el realmente ya no era el mismo, parecía que sus sueños junto con su alma se habían esfumado. Aun estando lejos ¿Se casaría con Valery? Ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que habían pasado pero sabía que la boda era pronto… Recordé entonces como poco a poco mi príncipe de la colina fue apagándose… Al principio deje de verlo por algunos días y después cuando lo encontraba en casa las sonrisas en su boca dejaron de ser las mismas, cada vez más vacías… Hasta que después dejaron de aparecer por completo. Aquel hombre dulce, amable y amoroso había sido reemplazado por un hombre frio… Solo una vez me permitió reprochárselo…

_-Albert ¿Estás bien?- Pregunte con temor… nunca antes había sentido temor hacia Albert…_

_-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?- Ni si quiera me miro._

_-Bueno es que… yo te he visto raro, diferente-_

_-¡Candice por Dios! No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías-_

_-Perdón no quise quitarte el tiempo pero…-_

_-Pues lo estás haciendo. ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a hacer algo de provecho eh?- Me tomo de los hombros y me acompaño así hasta la puerta._

_-Pero Albert…-_

_-Estoy muy ocupado Candice, vete por favor- Me abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera sacarme me gire y al mirarle le dije:_

_-¿En qué monstruo te has convertido?-Las lágrimas estaban por bañar totalmente mi rostro, aquel hombre que me había dicho esa frase… esa frase que había marcado mi vida… "Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" Aquel hombre que siempre provoco mis risas, que siempre me había apoyado, consolado y secado mis lagrimas… hoy ese hombre… las provocaba. Me miro contrariado y me fui corriendo hacia el jardín… Ya no había a quien pedir ayuda… ya no tenía a quien contarle mis problemas… A mis madres no quise volver a recurrir, no quería que se preocuparan por mí, de mas tenían con los problemas del hogar y respecto a Annie ¿Qué podía decir? Hacia unos días había ido a visitarla y ocurrió algo que tampoco me hubiese esperado…_

_-¡Annie! ¡Felicidades!- Salte hacia ella y la abrace con fuerza, mi mejor amiga se casaba con el único paladín que me quedaba._

_-Gracias Candy- Dijo tímida como siempre._

_-Te dije que Archie te amaría-_

_-Si… Candy… tengo algo que pedirte- Me dijo soltándome mientras me dio la espalda_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a elegir el vestido? ¡Seguro te veras divina Annie!-_

_-No es eso…-_

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-Yo… yo no quiero que te le acerques a Archie Candy…- Cayo como un balde de agua helada sobre mí._

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Él ya ha aceptado casarse conmigo y… no quiero perderle-_

_-Annie ¿Qué te hace pensar que…- Ni si quiera me había dejado continuar cuando se giro alterada con lagrimas ya en los ojos_

_-¡No quiero que te le acerques! ¡No quiero que vayas a la boda! ¡Yo no quiero perderlo! Tú no entiendes Candy…- Termino de rodillas mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro en sus pequeñas manos…_

_-No Annie, si tu quieres que no me acerque así lo hare- Me arrodille para colocarme a su altura…_

_-¿Enserio Candy?- Levanto su mirada esperanzada ¿Por qué mi amiga desconfiaba tanto de mi?..._

_-Si… no arruinare tu felicidad, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana-_

_-Gracias Candy- Me abrazo… mi corazón comenzaba a hacerse polvo… Había llegado con la esperanza de contarle lo que pasaba con Albert, pero una de sus mucamas me había informado de la proposición de Archie. Me fui de ahí sabiendo que no habría en quien confiar, Albert no era el mismo, Annie se casaba con Archie y no quería que me acercara a ellos… _

_Por eso corrí hacia el jardín de las rosas y me tumbe frente a un rosal… Desee decirle tantas cosas a Anthony… estaba segura de que él me escucharía… Y aunque ya no estuviera con migo sabia que en algún parte del gran cielo azul estaría cuidándome, o al menos eso me gustaba pensar. Recordarlo me traía mucho dolor pero no por eso olvidaba tampoco los hermosos momentos que pase junto a él… Si él no hubiese muerto todo hubiera sido muy diferente, hubiese sido muy feliz y sin problema alguno. Pero nunca pensé en que terminaría pasando lo que me sucedía hoy, sin Albert, sin Annie, sin Archie… Stear y Anthony muertos… Terry lejos._

El recordar me había hecho derramar mas lagrimas aun… Es por eso que había visto como una oportunidad aquel viaje que haríamos todos juntos, nunca me habrían dejado viajar yo sola y a pesar de haber intentado escapar en varias ocasiones me había sido imposible. Cuando convencí a Albert de viajar a Nueva York vi una esperanza… una luz en el oscuro camino. Tal vez… solo tal vez si Terry estaba libre y aun sentía algo por mí… tal vez me ayudaría.

Cuando esta idea cruzo por mi mente no pude rehuir a la sensación de completo egoísmo… Y es que aunque Patrick pareciera una persona amable, delicada, dulce y que quizá me amaba pues yo… yo no lo quería. Aunque así lograra olvidarme de Terry no era lo que mi corazón deseaba. Por eso cuando logre escaparme del hotel pensé en buscarlo aunque fuera casi absurda la idea de encontrarlo en una ciudad tan grande como lo era esa.

Entonces pase frente aquel ventanal… De una cafetería común y corriente que estaba a unas cuantas calles del hotel… ¿Seria él? Lo mire con aquella boina y bufanda ocultando su rostro, sentado solo frente a un café… la gente lo observaba desde lejos. Seguro era él, cuando tome asiento mi corazón se acelero y mi cuerpo tembló. Sentí miedo al ver que no levantaba la mirada pero cuando me miro con esos ojos azules por poco moría… Ese tiempo había sido maravilloso, con el contacto con su cuerpo, con su cercanía, había sido un sueño… Y a pesar de que hubo momentos de desesperación y angustia los olvide por completo cuando estuve a su lado.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero aun así no conseguí que la comida estuviera lista- Se disculpo Marisa

-No tengo hambre- Mi estomago gruño

-Tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario, pero en un rato mas, tú tienes la culpa por no haber comido ayer, déjame tratarte el golpe... Ya casi cicatriza… Candy ¿Por qué no le dices a Patrick que lo sientes? La verdad es que no necesitas sentirlo, solo decírselo- Me guiño un ojo.

-Necesitare ir al baño-

-Por eso te lo digo, será muy complicado que estés así, habla con Patrick, dile que te suelte. A nadie más le hará caso si no es a ti-

-¿Por qué eres amable ahora?-

-Mira no preguntes, tu lo has sido conmigo y agradezco tu apoyo pero… dejemos esto así. Ahora debo irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer haya abajo, te prometo que intentare hacer que Patrick suba y puedas hablar con él ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si… gracias- Se fue nuevamente, me sentí sola… Jale de mis brazos y la soga raspo mis muñecas… ¿Qué sería de mi?... La verdad era que el hambre comenzaba a provocar un dolor de estomago horrible. Paso nuevamente el tiempo, por la rendija pude ver que la noche ya había caído, el frio comenzaba nuevamente a calar mi cuerpo… la puerta se abrió.

-¿Marisa?- Pregunte silenciosamente, tenía miedo… ese lugar me daba miedo…

-Si Candy- Contesto con voz baja también –Patrick ha prohibido que te dieran de comer, pero he robado algo de la cocina para ti, si él se entera me matara- Dijo riendo… no sé porque pero supuse que no lo decía metafóricamente…-

-Gracias Marisa-

-Vamos come, sabes, también te he traído una manta, me di cuenta de que anoche te dio frio, imagino que en este cuartucho te congelaras… Candy ¿Quieres ir al baño?...-

-No… estoy bien…-

-¿Estás segura? No está bien que te aguantes… que no te de pena-

-Esta noche no… pero mañana… tal vez…-

-Esta noche pensare como quitarte las sogas, aunque tal vez deba volver a ponértelas… Debo irme, Patrick no sabe que estoy aquí y si me busca pues…

-Entiendo- Le interrumpí.

-Buenas noches Candy-

-Buenas noches Marisa- Realmente no eran buenas…

_Notas:_

_¡Buen día gente! Les voy deseando unas muy felices fiestas, porque a pesar de tener el capitulo nueve casi listo tengo que hacerle unos ajustes. De verdad que prontísimo estaré por aquí, trayendo incluso el final. Yo creo que para el dos o tres de enero les traigo el nueve, por favor no se me desesperen me esfuerzo un montón y la verdad es que con sus reviews me animan aun mas a subir actualización prontísimo. Es por eso que estoy aquí a las tres de la mañana escribiendo esto, porque acabo de leer un review que me dieron ganas de por una buena vez terminar. Les quiero mucho y les deseo que esta navidad la pasen muy felices cerca de sus seres queridos. ¡Felices fiestas!  
Les desea su amiga Jennifer Hernández…_

_En especial gracias a Guest, Ana, Serena, Luz Rico, Vere Canedo, Lucero, Alondra, Jessy, Wendy por seguir este mi humilde historia. [Que el acomodo no tiene nada que ver en absoluto a todas les agradezco por igual. ¡Les quiero!]_


	9. Chapter 9

_Notas:_

_Perdonen por el retraso, pero ahora sí que tengo una excusa, sufrí un accidente y mi mano derecha se fracturo, igualmente traigo un collarín, nunca pensé que fuera tan incomodo. Es gracias a mi mejor amiga [LobVamBella] que hoy puedo traerles este capítulo, ya que ella ha tenido la paciencia suficiente para escribirlo por mí mientras yo le dictaba, las cosas que fuimos a pasar no se imaginaran. Hablando sobre el capitulo el final está bastante cerca, me gustaría saber que les gustaría que hubiese en el, he de decirles que dejo a un lado la idea de la boda porque me estoy esforzando en escribir una buena boda para compartamos el amor jeje. Y aunque estoy un poco en contra de que en un solo capitulo los dos personajes principales narren alternadamente no encontré una mejor forma de hacerlo. Para mis queridas lectoras que siguieron Compartamos el amor también tengo buenas noticias y es que muy pronto tendrán el final, aun trabajo en ello. Nuevamente pido disculpas y espero que os guste esta actualización, lo hice lo más prolongada posible para recompensar todo este tiempo sin nuevo cap. ¡Cuídense! ¡Besos!_

_Con cariño: Jennifer Hernández._

POV Candy

Intente con ganas quedarme dormida, así el hambre no estaría tan presente… el lugar era tan oscuro que por más que cerré mis ojos una y otra vez no pude ver con claridad… Igual de nada me serviría el ver… Sentí frio, y estuviese congelándome si no hubiera sido por Marisa. Aun así titirite de frio, suspire… ¿Qué más me quedaba? Poco a poco mis parpados fueron volviéndose cada vez más pesados, me di por vencida y caí en un profundo sueño… Después de tener una pesadilla abrí los ojos de golpe e intente calmar mi respiración, el sonido de la puerta se escucho entonces…

-¿Marisa?-

-Marisa no volverá- Dijo Patrick acercándose

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Me asuste, su mirada ya no contenía mas ira como la tarde anterior, ahora era una mirada diferente.

-No ha sido buena empleada… pero Candy, yo he venido a disculparme por mi reacción, es que no podía permitir que te fueras de mi lado- Parecía sereno, pero eso no logro tranquilizarme.

-No iba a irme- Tenia yo mi motivo, y era la seguridad de Terry… Por la rendija podía ver como comenzaba a alzarse el sol, el frio ya había desaparecido igual que la noche…

-¿Enserio? ¿Es que acaso ya has aprendido a amarme? Sabía que así seria… Pero bueno… - Me sonrió mostrando su dentadura… subió a mi cama y coloco sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? –Vamos Candy… soy un hombre y como todo hombre que soy tengo algunas necesidades…- Comenzó a rozar mis mejillas, me quede estática ¿Enserio haría lo que estaba pensando? Me llene de terror y entonces comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Patrick ¡No, no!- Grite mientras me removía, pero no podía hacer nada, ni levantar mis piernas, las malditas sogas no me lo permitían. Comenzó a romper mi vestido y yo ya lloraba nuevamente.

Besó mi rostro y también todo mi cuerpo; Me sentí asqueada pero por mas gritos que pude lanzar supuse que nadie vendría a ayudarme, aun así lo hice con toda mi fuerza, que ya era poca, jale mis manos y mis piernas… sentí que las sogas cortarían mis muñecas y tobillos pero no podía permitir que… Ni siquiera quería pensarlo… La desesperación comenzaba a invadirme al igual que sus sucias manos. Empezó a desprenderse también de su ropa y beso mi boca para acallar mis gritos, lo vi como una oportunidad y yo… le mordí fuertemente.

-¡Estúpida!- Me abofeteo y vi cómo comenzó a salir un hilillo de sangre de su labio inferior, aun así no se detuvo. Intento abrir mis piernas pero cerré mis rodillas… De la nada deje de gritar una negativa para reemplazarlo con el nombre de Terry, no supe porque lo hice, pero mientras más gritaba su nombre, lo sentía de alguna manera y aunque tonto sonara, más cerca de mi… Cuando me escuchó desistió de separar mis piernas y tomó mi barbilla con fuerza.

-Ese imbécil no vendrá Candy, entiéndelo.- Beso mi boca otra vez, pude saborear el sabor metálico de la sangre… Cuando volvió a lo que intento hacer anteriormente comencé a resignarme… nadie me ayudaría… ¿Para qué gastar mis fuerzas si el terminaría aprovechándose de mí?... Pero entonces escuche los gritos de Marisa atrás de la puerta, la golpeaba una y otra vez…

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!-

-¡Marisa!- Solté… Patrick se giro y maldijo por lo bajo.

-Igual no podrá hacer nada- Los gritos de ella dejaron de escucharse pero ahora los golpes eran cada vez mas fuertes…

-¡CANDY!- Esa voz… Aquella voz que solo le pertenecía a una persona, aquella persona que había traído tanto a mi vida, que con sus actos había creado a una nueva Candice, más madura quizá. Aquella persona que yo amaba con mi alma y que no deseaba le dañaran, aquella persona… que era el amor para mi… ¡Esa voz era de Terry!

-¡TERRY!- Grite ya no con fuerza porque de ella ya no quedaba nada, si no con mi corazón…

Patrick parecía haberse dado cuenta, pero no se había detenido, como si pensara que esa puerta era indestructible, impasable… Los golpes en la puerta dejaron de escucharse, temí por unos segundos, pero entonces la puerta se vino abajo y Patrick salto del susto. Terry se levanto sobando un poco su hombro y cuando miro la escena en la que me encontraba vi una inmensa furia en su mirada.

A ambos lados de su cuerpo sus brazos colgaban con las manos hechas puño. Tomó a Patrick de encima de mí y comenzó a golpearlo con una fuerza que jamás me hubiera imaginado. No dijo ni una sola palabra mientras lo hacía, solo escuche los gemidos de Patrick por los golpes, el pobre no había podido ni defenderse…

Entonces Marisa entro corriendo sonriente con los ojos llorosos, cuando iba a acercarse a mi Terry tomo su brazo y la miró, entonces volvió la vista a mí y la soltó. Como si no estuviera seguro de si podría confiar en ella. Marisa desató mis cuerdas y aliviada intente cubrir mi ropa interior con los pedazos que quedaban del vestido. Terry se sentó a mi lado y me dio su saco. Tomo mi barbilla y me giro, se veía tan guapo aunque igualmente cansado, miraba con detenimiento mi rostro y eso me dio oportunidad para observar el suyo también con una barba comenzado a crecer ¿Hacia cuantos había comenzado a descuidarse?, vi bajo ese mar azul unas grandes bolsas ¿Habría dormido bien? Acaricio levemente mi mejilla y me sorprendí del pequeño dolor que sentía, limpio mi boca preocupada pero vi la tranquilidad en sus ojos después de saber que no salía de mí. Me abrazó inesperadamente con fuerza y suspiro contra mi cabello, me sentí tan protegida, tan calmada, ese miedo parecía haberse ido cuando aquel mi malcriado príncipe apareció por la puerta. Entro en aquel momento Albert mirando hacia ambos lados con su gente detrás.

-Llévenselo- Les dijo y estos levantaron a un Patrick demacrado. Albert giro su rostro hacia mí, me miró y me sonrío, entonces mis ojos se abrieron, él…él… él sonreía para mí…

-¿Estás bien?- Solo logre asentir. De la nada Terry me cargo en brazos y no desee reprocharle, solo le abrace aun mas acercando mi rostro a su cuello. Suspire, el olor a maderas tan característico de él me hacia tranquilizar ¿Todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante no? Vi a Marisa siguiéndonos los pasos ¿Qué sería de ella? Después de todo trabajaba para Patrick, me pregunte que harían con él…

En la entrada principal dos personas más estaban. No le preste mucha atención pero entonces vi a la chica que había visto entre los arbustos, acompañada de un hombre no muy alto. Marisa se coloco junto a ella y pude observar la similitud de sus rostros. Marisa vestía de pantalón con una blusa algo ajustada, sus cabellos rojizos y lacios caían libremente, era un poco más alta que su compañera o tal vez las zapatillas oscuras que llevaba la hacían ver así, la otra chica en lugar de rojizos cabellos tenia pequeños bucles castaños, el rostro en si era totalmente igual, a excepción de que esta otra usaba gafas, ella vestía con un traje de vestir, pero pude ver la diferencia en ambas… A pesar de no ser tan similares en su aspecto me di cuenta de lo totalmente diferentes que eran en cuanto a gustos, que pude notar gracias a la mano de aquel hombre que rodeaba su hombro, siempre vi a Marisa como alguien fuerte de carácter y valiente sobre todo, vi a su gemela como alguien que siempre desprendía paz, que siempre sonreía… Terry se detuvo frente a ellos y solo asintió la cabeza, ¿De dónde los habrá conocido? Me pregunte.

-Sera mejor que nos marchemos- Dijo Albert sacando las llaves de un coche, Terry no hablaba… y yo, ya no sentía fuerzas para hacerlo. Después, todo sucedió muy rápido, del segundo piso se escucharon unos disparos y entonces Patrick bajo corriendo con un arma en las manos. Terry me bajo de sus brazos rápidamente para colocarse a un lado de mí, enlazo mi mano y la suya y presiono con fuerza… Todo estará bien, sentí poder escucharlo.

-Esto parecerá un cliché- Dijo Patrick sonriendo- Pero si no eres mía Candy, no eres de nadie más- Enseguida de eso…disparo el arma…

POV Terry

-Buenas noches Terrence- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Realmente eran buenas? No lo creía…

-¿Qué sucede?- Lo mire despectivamente, ¿Como era capaz de sonreír así?… aun viendo la situación.

-¡Vamos anímate un poco!- Entro como Pedro por su casa, así sin preguntar.

-Espero que no estés hablando en serio-

-¿Fuiste a cenar con Robert? Me alegro- busco en mi refrigerador y tomo una botella de agua, después tomo asiento en mi sillón. ¿Cómo era que se atrevía? Lo mire como solía mirar, con frialdad, con ira tal vez, la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció. –Ok, ok comprendo… Pero por favor… ya no me mires así ¿Quieres?-

-¿A qué has venido entonces?- Se levanto y sacudió su saco.

-Se donde esta- Mi respiración se detuvo, mis ojos se abrieron. ¿Acaso tendría a Candy a mi lado pronto? Por fin una esperanza llegaba a mi… por fin sentí que Candice estaría nuevamente conmigo y podría llamar entonces a este departamento oscuro un… hogar…

-Perfecto entonces, vamos- Tome mi saco pero él me detuvo…

-Terry aun tenemos que ver el lugar y los riesgos que podríamos tener, no podemos ir así como así-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperas?-

-Mira, hablemos con Albert y mañana al amanecer vayamos, ahora sería peligroso tanto como para ella como para nosotros-

-Pues vamos entonces- Tome mi saco, no podía esperar ni un día más, estaba ansioso, necesitaba tenerla de una buena vez conmigo, no estaba seguro de lo que el tal Patrick podría hacerle o de las condiciones en las que podría estar…. Sentí tanta rabia… pero estaba seguro de que la podría descargar…

Llegamos al afamado hotel, mire a la recepcionista, era la misma que me había complicado las cosas la ultima vez, me acerque a ella, la verdad era que no tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia, debía ir con Albert para salvar más pronto a Candy de aquel imbécil. En cuanto me miro me dijo el número de piso y la habitación en la que estaba…

-Señor Grandchester buenas noches, el señor Andrew acaba de subir hace unos momentos, está en el quinto piso, habitación 306- Trago grueso

-Gracias- Deje el elevador que parecía nunca llegar y corrí por las escaleras

-¡Ey Terry! No todos tenemos piernas tan largas como las tuyas- Me grito Boswell respirando con dificultad pero ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me moviera tranquilamente cuando ya sabía dónde estaba Candy? Llegue algo cansado hasta el quinto piso pero respire hondo y me repuse. Parecía que Jhon se había quedado atrás, pobre hombre, camine por el pasillo buscando la habitación, recordé aquella vez en la que entre a ese viejo departamento…encontré la 306 y cuando iba a tocar la puerta un grito desde dentro hizo que me detuviera…

-¡ALBERT!-

-Maldita sea Valery ¿Quieres callarte de una maldita vez?-

-Es que, es que no puedes dejarme ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres estúpido o qué?-

-Precisamente porque fui un estúpido estoy cancelando la boda ahora mismo-

-Albert, sé que han pasado cosas difíciles, gracias a la tonta pecosa, pero todo mejorara. ¡Vamos por favor!-

-No le llames así, esto fue un error desde el inicio Valery, ni siquiera me gustas- Quizá no debería pegar la oreja a la puerta… la verdad tenía prisa, pero tal vez era lo mejor para él, el dejarla de una buena vez, ¿Acaso volvía a ser el mismo?..

-Por Dios… Albert yo te amo, y aunque tú no me quieras es lo mejor para tu negocio, ¡Es lo mejor para tú familia!

-La cual estoy perdiendo por mi actitud déspota y arrogante-

-Esa mocosa sí que te ha metido muchas cosas en la cabeza. Fue un milagro que Patrick se la llevara ¿Qué no te das cuenta?- Escuche silencio y entonces un grito de parte de ella

-¡Suéltame!- Parecía que las cosas se habían puesto duras ¿Debería intervenir?

-¡TU SABIAS DONDE ESTABA! ¡MALDITA BRUJA!- ¡Maldita sea! Las ganas de darle una buena tunda a esa mujer comenzaban a aparecer en mí.

-¡Albert! ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HABLES ASÍ!-

-Es lo que te mereces… ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!- Menos mal mi querido amigo, se te ha caído la venda por fin ¡Qué bien!

-Me decepcionas, creí que eras mucho más inteligente, pero ahora veo que me he equivocado- ¿Eso eran sollozos?

-No lo voy a repetir otra vez Valery, lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas-

-¡Debería darte vergüenza! Ahora la gente me señalara. Pero no importa, tú te lo pierdes, igual… no sabrás donde esta Candice- Esa maldita… ah…no pude reprimir un suspiro, en cualquier otro momento me hubiese vuelto loco al escuchar eso pero ahora… yo lo sabía, y no necesitaba de su información. La puerta se abrió de repente y me miro abriendo sus grandes ojos color lodo, negó indignada con la cabeza cuando le sonreí y se marcho, me gire para verla irse y encontré a Boswell recargado en una pared, respiraba aun agitado…

-¿Terrence?-

-¡Amigo mío!- Comenzaban a dolerme las mejillas de tanto sonreír

-Imagino que tienes noticias, si no fuese así juro que no vería esa sonrisa- Asentí

-¿Quieres un poco de vino?- Boswell apareció detrás de mí y ambos entramos.

-Yo si quisiera un poco Señor Andrew- Y se desplomo sobre uno de los sofás, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría hablar sobre lo acontecido y sobre la mala educación que he mostrado al escuchar a través de la puerta, ahora tengo un tema más interesante, y es que este amigo de aquí- dije señalando a Jhon- ha descubierto donde está mi pecosa- Albert asintió después de dar un trago, ambos estábamos tranquilos. Todo iría bien ¿No?

Pasamos horas hablando del lugar, de la estrategia, de los hombres… Vamos, no necesitábamos tanto a mi parecer, solo llegar dar unos cuantos golpes e ir a por mí pecosa, pero, bueno… era bueno tener unas cuantas precauciones. Me levante del sofá y vi la hora…

-¿Podemos ir ya?-

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar al amanecer, entonces podre hacer unas cuantas llamadas- Me desplome nuevamente… estaba ansioso… mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, Jhon se había ido hacia una hora para hablar con Marina y para arreglar unos papeles, no tenía idea de para qué pero no quise preguntar. Y Albert hacia sus cosas. El sueño por fin me venció y todo fue oscuridad, de pronto una luz ilumino el centro del sombrío lugar. Candice apareció frente a mí y me sonreía con esos ojos esmeralda enamorados… Camine hacia ella, pero cada vez se iba más lejos. "Espera" grite, pero entonces alguien la envolvía en sus brazos y Candy gritaba y pataleaba "!NO!" Grite mil veces y entonces desapareció, volviéndose todos oscuro nuevamente. Salte en el sillón y mire a mí alrededor. Vi a Albert al teléfono mirándome con preocupación, me levante y me serví agua.

-Deberías darte una ducha, en un rato mas iremos por ella-

-¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?-

-Unas 4 horas, Terry estuviste en vela casi toda la noche dándole vueltas a un asunto que ya estaba arreglado, y sé que estos últimos días no has dormido muy bien tampoco. Ahí está un traje, estoy seguro que te quedara, date un baño rápido anda, no querrás que Candy te vea tan mal- Mire mis ropas, tenía razón… Entre a la ducha y me enjuague rápidamente, me vestí y salí. Unos hombres de negro estaban ahí, miré el reloj, eran las 4:26 am. Subimos a un coche y su chofer manejo durante aproximadamente una hora a través de un camino empedrado. ¿Tan lejos se la había llevado? Cuando llegamos a la propiedad el sol comenzaba a alzarse en el horizonte, los hombres de Albert que venían en coches detrás de nosotros se movieron sacando armas alrededor de la propiedad. Wow. Jhon Boswell ya esperaba por nosotros apoyado en un convertible rojo, con Marina al volante.

-Entraremos con cuidado, no sabemos dónde podría estar- Explico Albert a su gente, me sentí un inútil en ese momento…

-No es necesario- Interrumpió Jhon- La tienen en una habitación en el ático- Ese Patrick era un maldito hijo de…

Entre con Albert y unos cuantos nos siguieron, desde el pasillo vi a una chica de cabellos pelirrojos golpeando la puerta mientras gritaba insistentemente ¿Qué pasaba? Corrí rápidamente y al acercarme escuche las negaciones de Candy y la furia me embargo…pero entonces, también escuche que gritaba mi nombre… Dios mío.

La tome del brazo y la aparte, ella lloraba y cuando vi su rostro durante ese fragmento de segundo me di cuenta de lo parecida que era a Marina. Deje a un lado ese pensamiento y grite el nombre de Candy a todo pulmón, escuche su respuesta. Comencé a alejarme de la puerta y entonces con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz la derribe con el hombro, me levante y lo sacudí un poco, levante la mirada y encontré una escena que había hecho estallar mi ira aun más. Candice estaba atada a esa cama, en ese cuarto tan lúgubre sin ventanas, ya no traía mas aquel desgastado vestido azul, ahora traía uno ámbar aunque hecho tirones por las sucias manos de aquel hombre, vi amoratada su mejilla ¿Se había atrevido a golpearla? Vi un poco de sangre en su boca y entonces mi corazón se detuvo, mi inspección pasó en menos de un segundo puesto que al otro momento ya tenía a Patrick medio desnudo entre mis puños.

Él ya no se defendía cuando de reojo vi como la pelirroja se acercaba a Candy, la tome del brazo y mire a la pecosa como esperando su consentimiento, Dios… que bellos se veían sus ojos, parecía aliviada. La solté y entonces fue a desatar las sogas que la ataban, se incorporo en la cama y sobo sus muñecas. Me senté junto a ella y la cubrí con el saco, vi que moría de vergüenza… Tome su barbilla con mi mano delicadamente y la gire hacia mí, inspeccione su rostro y al hacerlo acaricie su mejilla amoratada, debajo de sus grandes ojos vi las ojeras que comenzaban a formarse, se veía pálida… ¿habría comido? Vi su boca entonces y limpie la sangre agradecido de que no fuera de ella. La abrace contra mí e inhale su dulce aroma a rosas…

-Llévenselo- Dijo Albert haciendo presencia. Su gente levanto al jodido bastardo y se lo llevaron, Albert le sonrió a Candy y vi la sorpresa en los ojos de esta, si mi pecosa, todo está mejorando…

-¿Estás bien?- La vi asentir, estaba preocupado ¿Acaso estaba muda? ¿Traumada? Necesitaba con urgencia escuchar su melodiosa voz pero aun así no dije nada, debía comprender lo fuerte que habían sido estos días para ella. La cargue entre mis brazos para salir de ahí, el lugar comenzaba a asfixiarme, no se negó y me abrazo acercando su rostro a mi cuello, menos mal me había dado una ducha, me sentí tan bien con el calor de su cuerpo acompañándome nuevamente. La chica pelirroja nos seguía el paso…

En la puerta estaban Jhon que abrazaba a Marina… la pelirroja se coloco junto a ella y me di cuenta de que efectivamente eran familia. Me detuve frente a ellos aun sin bajar a Candy y asentí… No tenía otra idea de explicar lo agradecido que estaba, pensé que ellos comprenderían. La pelirroja me levantaba curiosidad ¿Por qué estaría ahí? ¿Trabajaba para el tal Patrick? La verdad no quise pensar mucho en ello, tenía a Candy conmigo y era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Sera mejor que nos marchemos- Dijo Albert sacando las llaves del coche, entonces unos disparos en el segundo piso llamaron mi atención. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Aun no habían sacado al estúpido del lugar? Patrick bajo corriendo con un arma entre las manos, baje a la pecas a regañadientes pero rápidamente y la coloque detrás de mí, no podía permitir que le hiciera más daño. Tome su mano, deseaba sentirla a mi lado, sentir que no era una pesadilla, que era la realidad, nuestra realidad. Todo iba bien, pero esto no detendría nuestra felicidad…

-Esto parecerá un cliché- Dijo Patrick riendo irónico -Pero si no eres mía Candy, no eres de nadie más- Enseguida de eso…disparo el arma…

Supe que fue buena idea tener a Candy detrás de mí, pues yo recibí la bala en lugar de ella, me sentí feliz de haber podido protegerla por primera vez. Pero entonces me derrumbe en el piso, todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Otros disparos se escucharon y vi a Patrick caer delante de mí, nuevamente se lo llevaron. Candy se arrodillo a mi lado y escuche su llanto, aunque también su voz, lamentablemente se escuchaba triste, no como me hubiera gustado escucharla, pero era mi nombre y siempre lo pronunciaba de una bella forma, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Me desplome entonces completamente y Albert me giro, vi sus ojos preocupados y llenos de sentimiento, definitivamente ya no era el Albert frio…vi a Marina y a la pelirroja abrazadas, Marina retenía un llanto inminente y Jhon… bueno, Jhon parecía no creérselo.

-¡TERRY! ¡MIRAME!- Con gusto lo hare pequeña pecosa, podría hacerlo todo el tiempo… Quise contestarle pero no pude. Toque mi abdomen y mi mano se lleno nuevamente de sangre… Maldita sea. Todo se volvió cada vez más oscuro, por más que intente enfocar mi vista en sus preciosas esmeraldas yo caí en un oscuro precipicio…

POV Candy

Desperté agitada, me senté y sentí el sudor resbalar por mi frente, hice las cobijas a un lado y me puse de pie. Ya había anochecido y yo desconocía la habitación... Aun así encontré el baño y lave mi rostro, mire mis manos llenas de sangre y entonces recordé... Le habían disparado a Terry… no había sido una pesadilla. Después del disparo yo me había vuelto loca, pensé que me había quedado sin fuerzas pero cuando lo vi caer comencé a gritar nuevamente su nombre, parecía tranquilo. Le exigí que me mirara y mirándome se desvaneció. Lo subieron rápidamente al coche y yo hice presión sobre su abdomen, debía detener el sangrado…

-Albert vamos a un hospital- suplique

-No podemos- el coche iba a una alta velocidad

-¡ESTA MURIENDO ALBERT!- Las lagrimas no paraban de surcar mi rostro, me sentía desesperada, sentí que lo perdía.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO PODEMOS! Estoy también preocupado Candice, un medico nos espera ya. Todo estará bien, todo estará bien…- Eso ultimo parecía que se lo decía mas a si mismo que a mí. Llegamos y lo cargaron en una camilla introduciéndolo a la casa desconocida yo corrí detrás de él. Subieron por unas escaleras y entraron a una habitación a la que no me permitieron ingresar… Me senté en el pasillo, sujete mi cabeza entre mis manos llenas de su sangre y llore hasta quedarme dormida… Supuse que Albert me había llevado en brazos hasta esta habitación.

Regrese a la recamara y sobre una silla vi un vestido que me puse rápidamente, me coloque los zapatos y abrí la puerta.

-¡Albert!- Di un respingo, me había asustado verlo ahí a punto de tocar.

-Es sorprendente que sea la segunda vez que me sucede- Dijo contrariado

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Olvídalo, ¿Vas a buscarlo?- Parecía sereno, yo ya no temía tanto a su reacción…

-Sí ¿Cómo esta? Dime que mejor- Cerré mis ojos deseándolo con mi alma.

-Mejor, he venido a buscarte para eso, Jhon dice que está inquieto, ven- ¿Quién era Jhon? ¿El médico? Me condujo a través de pasillos y no quise preguntar en donde nos encontrábamos, era lo menos que me importaba. Afuera de la habitación estaba el hombre que acompañaba a la hermana de Marisa, me sonrió y yo le mire de arriba abajo inspeccionándolo por primera vez.

-Qué bueno que la traes Al, este viejo ha estado volviéndose loco, mucho gusto en conocerla, mi nombre es Jhon Boswell para servirle- Termino besando el dorso de mi mano, que retire inmediatamente.

-Un placer ¿Terry esta aquí?-Pregunte a Albert, este asintió. No tenía tiempo para esto, necesitaba ver a Terry, después habría tiempo para aclarar mis dudas sobre ese hombre y la chica que le acompañaba –Si me disculpan- Dije evadiendo el saludo del tipo y entrando apresuradamente a la habitación. Esta se encontraba en penumbras, el balcón estaba abierto y el aire soplaba con fuerza, provocando que las cortinas color tinto se movieran escandalosamente. La única luz que había eran las de los aparatos a lado de la camilla de Terry y la que provenía de la luna… Me acerque a él en silencio y lo vi con los ojos cerrados, el torso desnudo cubierto más que por una venda y una débil sabana ¿No tendrá frio?

-Hola Pecosa- Susurro

-¡Terry! ¡Qué bien que estés vivo! ¡Temí tanto el perderte!- Me acerque aun mas de golpe y lo abrace.

-Auch- Escuche el débil lamento salir de su boca.

-Perdóname- Me sentí avergonzada y abrumada, también tranquila y enamorada…

-No te preocupes, a demás, dicen que hierva mala nunca muere- Entonces me derritió con su deslumbrante sonrisa, me sentí tan agradecida con la vida…-Además, nadie te dijo que me soltaras, ven aquí- Abrió sus brazos invitándome a sentirlo cerca nuevamente y no me negué aunque temía hacerle daño, se movió hacia un lado y me pidió me recostara… No me negué. Acaricio mi cabello y entonces levante mi mirada hacia su rostro, se veía tan guapo… en especial sus marfilados labios, tenía tantas ganas de sentirlos contra los míos, como aquella vez frente al lago.

-¿Qué tanto ves?- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y yo me gire esperando no notara mi sonrojo

-Nada- Parecía juguetón pues soltó una risilla, pero entonces dijo:

-Candy… perdón-

-¿De qué te disculpas Terry?- Ahora parecía serio.

-Por no haber podido ayudarte de otra manera en el colegio, por haberte dejado ir aquella noche en el hospital, por no haber ido a buscarte después, por no haber podido protegerte desde un principio, por Dios Candy… perdóname-

-Terry no tengo nada que disculparte, todas esas cosas fueron sucesos que nos hicieron más fuertes a ambos, sucesos que hicieron que nuestro amor perdurara, que nuestro amor se hiciera más grande… Yo te amo Terry y te amo con todos tus defectos y con todos los errores que cometimos AMBOS en el pasado… Todo quedo en el pasado, vivamos nuestro feliz presente, nuestro feliz futuro- Quería dar por terminado el tema, no me gustaba hablar de esas cosas que tanto daño nos hicieron, ahora solo debíamos disfrutar la compañía y el amor del otro, por fin nos teníamos… Se acomodo lentamente apoyando su cabeza en el brazo izquierdo, se coloco a mi altura y giro mi rostro con la mano que acariciaba mi cabello, se acerco a mi boca… vaya, lo deseaba tanto que ansiosa cerré mis ojos y me acerque a él.

-Pecosa… te amo-

-Y yo a ti mocoso malcriado- Sonreímos y volvió a besarme, podría pasar toda la vida haciéndolo, jamás me cansaría… reí por dentro avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir, pero era la verdad. Se acomodo a mi lado y respire su aroma… con la luz de la luna como testigo declaramos nuestro amor y nuestro perdón injustificado, entonces, nos quedamos dormidos…

POV Terry

Desperté en una habitación desconocida, rodeado de extraños aparatos. La puerta del balcón estaba abierta de abierta en par, la luz de la luna iluminaba levemente y el viento movía las oscuras cortinas. Me levante a pesar del dolor.

-Es mejor que te quedes recostado- Escuche a Jhon que volvía desde el balcón.

-¿Qué paso?- Obedecí, la verdad no me sentía muy bien.

-Aquel imbécil logro escapar, bajo y te disparo no hay mucho que decir, tampoco te perdiste de mucho bueno… solo mucha de tu sangre- Instintivamente toque mi abdomen

-Llevas inconsciente unas cuantas horas, Al no quiso llevarte a un hospital, prefirió que te atendieran aquí-

-Sus motivos tendrá… ¿Dónde está él? ¿Dónde está Candy?- Al recordarla me reincorpore precipitadamente

-Cálmate amigo, ella está bien, se quedo dormida fuera de donde te atendieron, estoy seguro que debe estar muy cansada.

-Necesito verla- Comencé a desconectar los curiosos y molestos cables que cubrían mi pecho

-Terry no- Quiso detenerme pero basto con mirarle, me levante y sujete el pantalón que parecía caer de mi cintura.

-No lo entiendes Jhon- Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Albert en el pasillo

-Regresa a la cama-

-No sin antes ver a Candy-

-Iré por ella, pero entra en la habitación- Regrese no muy contento y me cubrí con la sabana, cerré los ojos… La noche era fría y la habitación era oscura, aunque realmente no era como si me molestara mucho. Entonces sentí una presencia en la habitación, el olor a ella se expandió por el lugar…

-Hola Pecosa- Susurre, no tenía tanta fuerza.

-¡Terry! ¡Qué bien que estés vivo! ¡Temí tanto el perderte!- Me abrazo de golpe y sentí su codo en mis costillas.

-Auch-

-Perdóname-

-No te preocupes, a demás, dicen que hierva mala nunca muere- Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa- Además, nadie te dijo que me soltaras, ven aquí- Abrí los brazos invitándola a seguir, me acomode de tal manera en la que ella se recostara a mi lado y no se negó. Acaricie su suave cabello y sentí su mirada sobre mí. -¿Qué tanto ves?- Entonces se giro como si la hubiera descubierto -Nada- Reí levemente pero entonces recordé algo que debía hacer.

-Candy… perdón-

-¿De qué te disculpas Terry?- Ahora parecía serio.

-Por no haber podido ayudarte de otra manera en el colegio, por haberte dejado ir aquella noche en el hospital, por no haber ido a buscarte después, por no haber podido protegerte desde un principio, por Dios Candy… perdóname-

-Terry no tengo nada que disculparte, todas esas cosas fueron sucesos que nos hicieron más fuertes a ambos, sucesos que hicieron que nuestro amor perdurara, que nuestro amor se hiciera más grande… Yo te amo Terry y te amo con todos tus defectos y con todos los errores que cometimos AMBOS en el pasado… Todo quedo en el pasado, vivamos nuestro feliz presente, nuestro feliz futuro- Quería dar por terminado el tema, no me gustaba hablar de esas cosas que tanto daño nos hicieron, ahora solo debíamos disfrutar la compañía y el amor del otro, por fin nos teníamos… Se acomodo lentamente apoyando su cabeza en el brazo izquierdo, se coloco a mi altura y giro mi rostro con la mano que acariciaba mi cabello, se acerco a mi boca… vaya, lo deseaba tanto que ansiosa cerré mis ojos y me acerque a él.

-Pecosa… te amo-

-Y yo a ti mocoso malcriado- Sonreímos y volvió a besarme, podría pasar toda la vida haciéndolo, jamás me cansaría… reí por dentro avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir, pero era la verdad. Se acomodo a mi lado y respire su aroma… con la luz de la luna como testigo declaramos nuestro amor y nuestro perdón injustificado, entonces, nos quedamos dormidos…

_**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Y nuevamente una disculpa! Igual pronto me quitaran el yeso y podré escribir con más libertad! Besos y abrazos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Candy**

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre, débilmente abrí los ojos y la visión fue perfecta… Terrence seguía dormido y yo aun estaba entre sus brazos, sus cabellos castaños cubrían una parte de su rostro y sus labios estaban entreabiertos… Su torso seguía desnudo y yo estaba tan cerca de él que no evite el sonrojarme, que guapo se veía. Me gire entonces librándome de su dulce abrazo y me encontré a Albert…

-Candy el doctor Torres debe revisar a Terry- Me senté y estire mis extremidades, en las que sentí un leve aporreo…

-Dame unos minutos, yo lo despierto- Me sonrió y salió rápidamente… pensé que Terry estaría cansado, quizá aun más que yo, después de haberme buscado seguramente no había ni comido como debería, entonces mi estomago gruño… diablos. Me gire nuevamente hacia él e inclinándome comencé a dar delicados besos desde su mandíbula hasta los parpados. Sonrió y supe había despertado, abrió esos grandes mares y me sentí avergonzada. Me levante y alise mi vestido.

-Buenos días señor- Hice una pequeña reverencia –El doctor desea verle- Se incorporo y vi un gesto de dolor en su rostro… me preocupe.

-¿Estás bien?- Me acerque y él solo asintió, de un momento a otro me atrajo con sus rápidas manos fundiéndonos en un inesperado abrazo.

-Buenos días- susurro tan cerca de mi oído que me causo un escalofrió. –Me alegro de que no haya sido un sueño- Nos separo y acaricio mi rostro.

-¿Descansaste?- Pregunte ansiosa ¿por mi culpa habría dormido mal?

-Gracias a tu compañía si lo hice, de no haberte tenido aquí me hubiese pasado dando vueltas en la cama- Contesto a mi pregunta no articulada. Me beso fugazmente y la puerta se abrió. A tiempo de haberme derretido a solas con su presencia.

-Lo siento Candy, no podemos esperar más- Dijo Albert con un señor de cabellos canosos y bata entrar en la habitación.

-Debo irme, pórtate bien, volveré pronto-

-Te estaré esperando- Entonces solté por completo sus brazos.

Cuando salí me encontré con Jhon Boswell recostado en un sillón con la corbata medio anudada. Cuando me vio se levanto inmediatamente.

-Señorita Candice, buen día-

-Buen día señor Boswell-

-Llámeme Jhon- Me sonrió amigablemente con sus rizos oscuros alborotados

-Un placer, llámeme Candy si le parece correcto entonces. Lamento no haberle prestado mucha atención anoche, debe comprender que me sentía sumamente preocupada-

-No se preocupe, yo estaría igual o peor si se tratase de mi Marina-

-¿Disculpe?

-No nada- Sonrío avergonzado.

-¿Cómo es que conoció a Terry? Parecen ser buenos amigos, he de reconocer que no es muy amigable con todos-

-Me he dado cuenta de ello señorita, pero es una buena persona que se oculta detrás de una fea coraza, Terrence me busco a mí para irónicamente buscarla a usted-

-Comprendo… ¿Es policía entonces?-

-Oh no, no para nada. Soy un simple investigador privado, el señor Robert me recomendó cuando Terry lo busco desesperado- Me desplome en el sillón que anteriormente ocupaba Jhon y me sentí cansada. El pobre de mí mocoso debió haberse sentido tan impotente…

-Me alegra que Terry haya tenido en quien confiar-

-No fue muy fácil ganarnos su confianza- Se sentó a mi lado

-¿Ganarnos?-

-Si… la joven que estaba a mi lado, ella es Marina, mi socia y mi… -Se detuvo de repente

-¿Novia?-

-Algo así- Se ruborizo como si fuera un chiquillo –Fue muy extraño encontrarnos con su hermana gemela, de verdad no nos lo esperábamos-

-Me lo imagino… ¿Así que son Marisa y Marina?-

-Sí, Marina es la mayor por diez minutos, y la casualidad en los nombres es eso, una casualidad, su abuela se llamaba Marina y no quería que la niña se llamase así, ella deseaba se llamara Marisa pero bueno, su madre ya había tomado la decisión y todos creían que solo sería una niña, pero en el parto se sorprendieron mucho, en los ultrasonidos no se había visto Marisa porque parecía ser que Marina la ocultaba detrás de sí, después a Marisa le pusieron así porque se dio la oportunidad- Si que hablaba con rapidez… y luego parecía como si recordase algo... ¿Acaso nunca dejaba de sonreír? –Lo siento, no sé ni siquiera porque le he contado esto, supongo que debe estar cansada- Se levanto –Ha sido un placer señorita Candy pero debería retirarse a descansar-

-Tiene razón, y no se preocupe, he llegado a apreciar a Marisa… Si me disculpa- Estreche su mano y recorrí los pasillos que había caminado con tanta urgencia la noche anterior. Llegue a la puerta indicada y entre. Abrí el closet y me encontré con un nuevo cambio de ropa, si que Albert se había preparado. Estaba por desnudarme cuando unos golpes en la puerta sonaron.

-Señorita White, vengo a prepararle el baño- Una señora mayor de cabellos grises apareció frente a mí.

-Oh no es necesario, justamente lo iba a hacer yo-

-Permítame hacerlo por favor, son ordenes del señor- Sin más la deje pasar…

-El baño está listo- Parecía tener un acento… ¿Italiano?

-Gracias señora…

-Abella- Me sonrió maternalmente, entonces no estaba tan equivocada sobre el acento.

Tome un baño y muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, ya no estaba tan preocupada por el asunto del tal Jhon, pero ahora me preocupaba que sería de Marisa… y me daba curiosidad por saber que había sido de Patrick ¿Qué demonio abría poseído a aquel hombre? Vamos, se veía decente y durante los primeros momentos fue muy dulce conmigo… Pero tenía razón, hay necesidades que un hombre tiene… Igual no tenía derecho de obligarme, de encerrarme y mucho menos de atarme. Cerré los ojos y me hundí en el agua. Ahora estaría más tranquila, Terry no moriría, todo estaría bien.

Entonces lo vi nuevamente entre mis brazos, lleno de palidez y con la sangre brotando de su abdomen, en ese coche con un también desesperado Albert a mi lado.

-VAMOS A UN HOSPITAL- Grite muchas veces, entonces todo desapareció, solo quedábamos él y yo en medio de una brutal oscuridad, en lo que lo único que podía ver y sentir era su cuerpo delirante y el olor metálico de su sangre. Entonces su cuerpo de entre mis brazos también desapareció.

-¡TERRY!- Su sangre, mi sangre comenzaba a inundar la oscura habitación, que parecía más pequeña de lo que pensaba. Ahora todo era rojo carmín, ya no oscuridad. Un rojo que me asfixiaba y que no me dejaba respirar -¡TERRY!- Grite nuevamente ya sin aire… Entonces salí fuera de la bañera escupiendo agua y sujetándome de la orilla, quite el cabello de mi rostro y respire agitada. Dios mío… sí que estaba cansado… pero debía ser fuerte.

Cuando salí la señora Abella ya tenía listo mi vestido, me ayudo a vestirme y cepillo mi cabello, peinándolo en una sencilla y larga trenza, con algunos rizos escapando de ella.

-Me imagino que está hambrienta ¿Quiere bajar a desayunar o prefiere hacerlo aquí?-

-Antes debo ir a ver a alguien- Me sonroje… la verdad es que quería desayunar con él.

-Comprendo ¿Le gustaría algo en especial?-

-Lo que sea está bien-

-Con permiso- Entonces se retiro y después de verme una vez más en el espejo salí corriendo.

-¡Señorita Candice!- Me grito desde el final del pasillo una joven, me detuve.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El joven Terrence ya ha badajo a desayunar si es que se dirigía hacia haya- Me sonroje

-Entiendo, gracias- Di media vuelta y busque las escaleras, las encontré y las baje corriendo, justo cuando me faltaba un escalón para llegar al primer piso mi pie decidió doblarse provocando que cayera. Unos fuertes brazos detuvieron mi caída.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- Dijo Albert tomándome de la cintura.

-Lo siento-

-Tenias prisa ¿no?- Asentí aun mas avergonzada

-Alguien me ha dicho que necesitabas hablar conmigo- Quite sus manos de mi cintura, comenzaba a incomodarme su toque.

-Ah sí, sígueme- Parecía haberse sentido mal por aquel gesto… quizá sentía que lo rechazaba.

Caminando detrás de él pude observar su andar, siempre tan elegante, con sus cabellos sueltos, parecía que se lo había cortado recientemente, la camisa blanca de manga larga que traía arremangada le hacía ver una espalda ancha y fornida. Llegamos a una gran puerta de madera que abrió con facilidad.

-Siéntate- ¿Era una orden?

-¿Qué pasa Al?- Me asustaba su tono tan serio.

-Quiero disculparme- No me miro, se dirigió hacia un ventanal que mostraba un bello jardín. Como si temiera que al ver sus ojos descubriera una verdad no gustosa.

-No tienes que hacerlo- Me acerque a él

-Te abandone Candy, de la peor manera en la que pude hacerlo-

-No es así-

-Me necesitaste y no estuve ahí para ti. ¡Incluso yo fui el que ocasiono tu sufrimiento!- Parecía que aquel ángel rubio lloraría en cualquier momento. Lo abrace por la espalda y él pareció aceptarlo, tomo mis manos por delante y acaricio mis dedos.

-Ya no importa el pasado, si las cosas no hubiesen sido así… tal vez yo no me hubiera reencontrado con Terry…- Soltó mi abrazo y se alejo.

-Terry….Respecto a eso yo…- Su inseguridad al hablar me hizo preguntar.

-¿Qué tiene él? ¿Está enfermo? ¿Qué pasa?- Me preocupaba.

-No es nada linda, olvídalo, él está en perfectas condiciones- Sonreí a pesar de que Albert se encontraba raro, extraño. Salimos entonces al comedor y me encontré con mi mocoso malcriado caminando con la ayuda de unas muletas. Me lance a sus brazos con cuidado. Ambos reímos, Albert sonreía detrás de nosotros.

De alguna manera el desayuno fue algo incomodo, parecía ser yo la única que notaba la extrañeza de Albert.

-Albert, amigo, quiero tu autorización-

-¿Para qué?- Dirigió su mirada hacia mí y sonrió traviesamente.

-Quiero llevarme a Candy- Se llevo entonces un enorme bocado de pan

-¿A dónde? Y ¿Para qué?-

-Creo que es hora de estar un tiempo a solas- Extendió a lo largo de la mesa su mano, la cual tome con gusto. -Después de todo dentro de poco nos casaremos ¿No es así Candy?-

-¡¿Qué?!- Albert casi escupe el café. Yo solo entre en algo parecido a un shock.

-Anoche ella menciono algo…- Recordé con dulzura la noche anterior.

-¿Yo?-

-Parece que hablas entre sueños- Maldición

-Yo… yo necesito procesar esto ¿sí?- Dijo Albert retirándose de la mesa –Con permiso-

-¿Terry?- Solté su agarre

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿No notas a Albert algo… extraño?-

-Quizá ha cambiado un poco, solo eso pecas. No te preocupes. Pero no me cambies de tema ¿Si te vas a casar conmigo no?- Me sonrío de una forma muy inocente, no pude evitar reír.

Después de el desayuno el doctor Torres llego con Albert pidiéndome le permitiera revisarme. Enseguida acepte sin protestar, después de todo imagine la preocupación de Albert al encontrarme en una situación tan desfavorecedora y terrible. El viejo hombre me receto algunos analgésicos y nada más, todo iba bien.

-Gracias doctor Torres-

-Cuídese señorita White, cuídese- Pronuncio saliendo acompañado por una sirvienta.

-Candy- Albert tomo mi brazo –Antes de que te vayas… yo… ¿Estás segura?-

-¿De qué?-

-De Terry-

-Estoy muy segura Albert ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-No quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño- Acaricio los cardenales de mis muñecas ¿Se sentía tan culpable?-

-Vamos, estaré bien, lo prometo- Suspiro y soltó mi mano. – ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-

-Nada… te veo luego- Salió de la habitación dejándome con muchas preguntas en mente. La verdad es que me daba miedo, miedo de que supiera algo que me dañaría tarde o temprano.

Busque nuevamente a Terry, ahora me parecía casi imposible estar lejos de él. Lo busque en la habitación pero no estaba, salí al jardín y lo encontré debajo de un árbol, parecía pensativo.

-¿Terry?-

-Hola pecosa- Sonrío de medio lado.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Albert parece extraño y ahora te veo pensativo, algo me da mala espina-

-No pasa nada, ven aquí- Me sentó a su lado y acerco mi cuerpo al suyo. Pose mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos. –El doctor Torres me ha dicho que dentro de una semana ya no necesitare las muletas, dice que es solo por precaución, no quiere que haga mucho esfuerzo. Me preguntaba si, te gustaría volver a la cabaña, por lo menos unos cuantos días. –

-Terry me encantaría, pero suenas muy extraño ¿No me estarás ocultando nada verdad?-

-Nada pecas, nada-

La semana paso algo rápido a mi parecer, Terrence se había recuperado por completo y me sentía más tranquila. Albert seguía con su extraña actitud, pero lo deje pasar. Llegue a la conclusión de que se sentía culpable. De verdad deseaba que Albert fuera feliz.

Tome mi maleta y baje las escaleras de aquella casa desconocida a la que Albert nos había llevado, quizá era una de las tantas propiedades que tenia la familia, pero la verdad era que ignoraba donde estábamos y tampoco era como si me importara mucho.

Albert no se veía muy contento, dentro de mi sentía un poco de culpa también, lo dejaría solo.

Partimos entonces hacia aquella cabaña donde pedí su ayuda en el pasado, el día estaba soleado a comparación con la vez anterior.

-¿Quieres salir a pasear pecas?-

-Pero Terry aun no terminas de recuperarte- Me recosté a un lado y me recosté en su pecho.

-Eso no tiene importancia- Comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Estoy muy cómoda aquí, además, estoy algo cansada-

-Eso me suena a excusa, pero la verdad es que yo también estoy muy cómodo- Suspiro y el silencio se hizo presente, comencé a sentirme adormilada cuando menciono

-¿Candy?-

-Amm-

-Cuando dije lo de casarnos, era verdad- Internamente me sonroje pero no pude responder

-Umju- De repente un sentimiento inmenso de cansancio se apodero de mí, no pude mantener mas los ojos abiertos y caí en un mundo de sueños.

Desperté en la cama, con él a un lado mío, observándome con la armónica entre sus dedos.

-Buenas noches bella durmiente- Me beso en la frente, ¿Cuántas veces me había relacionado ya con princesas Disney?...

-¿Cuánto tiempo me quede dormida?-

-Unas dos horas-

-Vaya-

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa. Mis palabras te aburrieron y era lógico que sucediera-

-No es así- Me abrace a él.

-¿Candy?-

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo besarte?- Tomo mi barbilla y la alzo, desvié la mirada, sentí la sangre subir a mi rostro. – ¿Debo suponer que es ese un sí?- Sonrió de medio lado y se acerco lentamente a mí. –Candice White, te amo- Susurro cerca de mi odio antes de dirigirse a mis labios. Coloco entonces una de sus manos en mi cintura, cada vez se colocaba más sobre mí. Tome su cabello entre mis dedos y jugué con él, mi boca fue abierta por una lengua impertinente y la mía la recibió. Ambas danzaron entonces al ritmo de los latidos de nuestro corazón. Ahora sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo también, sentí el ambiente arder. Entonces el sonido de la armónica contra el suelo nos despertó a ambos.

-Perdón- Dijo jadeando aun sobre mí.

-No… no te… preocupes-

-No quiero que te sientas presionada o algo así- ¿Era yo o ese hombre también se estaba sonrojando? Comenzó a levantarse pero lo tome de los brazos.

-Terry, no importa. Me gustas… yo, también te amo- Sonrió y fue hermoso. Siguió entonces un camino de besos por mi piel y sus manos traviesas no se quedaron atrás. La ropa poco a poco fue saliendo y entonces estábamos ya los dos bajo las sabanas. A punto de entregarnos. Yo amaba a Terrence y lo que más deseaba era ser uno con él, tanto física como emocionalmente. Pero entonces de la nada la imagen de Patrick apareció frente a mis ojos, sentí entonces las sogas en mis tobillos y mis muñecas, sentí sus manos tocándome y me dio asco nuevamente.

-¡NO!- Grite abriendo los ojos, Terry se detuvo al instante, parecía consternado. Sentí ganas de llorar, lo había arruinado. –Perdón- Tape mi boca y comencé a sollozar.

-Candy… no te hare daño- Intento tocar mi mejilla pero no lo permití, su cara de preocupación iba creciendo más.

-Perdón yo… yo… Patrick- Eso lo diría todo y supe no me equivoque cuando vi su rostro oscurecerse.

-Entiendo- Se levanto y se vistió –Perdóname a mi también Candy- Me paso mi ropa y antes de salir me miro una vez más.

-Estaré afuera por si me necesitas, no te preocupes, relájate y entonces, entonces… podre… consolarte- Me sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Tape mi boca nuevamente y las lagrimas salieron ya sin temor. Lo había arruinado y lo más probable es que había hecho sentir una basura a Terry. Mi Dios… ¿Era enserio? Todo iba tan bien… uno él y yo…

_**Notas:**_

_¡Hola! Aquí traigo una actualización, disculpen como siempre mi tardanza. Para las que leen "Tuya hasta el amanecer" comprenderán uno de los motivos que fue el accidente que tuve. Ahora les traigo un nuevo cap, como les decía. He de irles avisando que esta historia acabara de una manera… diferente por llamarlo así. De verdad espero que les guste. Cuídense mucho y si tienen vacaciones disfrútenlas al cien. Les quiero, muchísimas gracias por leerme._

_Atte: Jennifer Hernández_


	11. AVISO!

Ey chicas!

Cuando me refería a un final diferente quise decir que no acabaría en boda, o algo así. Tengan por seguro que serán felices, nadie (o al menos no un personaje principal) morirá. Mi pareja favorita siempre será Candy y Terry y cuando escriba un fic en el que el caso no sea así les avisare antes que nada. De verdad me duele leer ese tipo de comentarios con respecto a que dejaran de leerme, y cosas por el estilo, de verdad no saben cuánto puede dañar a un escritor. Y bueno, más en mi caso, en el que escribo por y para ustedes (No déjese de mencionarse que también mi principal motor es Candy y nuestro Terryto) Una disculpa si hice que se molestaran o incomodaran, a mí tampoco me hacen feliz los finales abiertos o donde queden con una persona que no (raro es el fic que me guste de esa manera) Me ha pasado que un final acabe de la manera menos esperada, y comprendo esa desilusión, pero yo les avise, y la verdad es que no especifique. Pronto las cosas tomaran un giro inesperado, pero como cualquier historia que necesita de emoción terminara con un final feliz. Espero que comprendan y me disculpen. Gracias por su atención. Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besos y abrazos Jennifer Hernández

PD: Les invito a que sigan la Guerra Florida que se libra en el Foro de Elaine/Foro Rosa. Pueden ir en solitario o incluso solo como animadoras.


End file.
